Namikaze Uzumaki Naru ReWritten
by Dumti
Summary: ANBU Sou-taichou is given a mission with Team 9. Something happens and she's demoted to Jounin. Itachi never killed his clan. Naru knew about her parents. She's not a genin. Good Kyuubi. Fem naru.REWRITING THE WHOLE STORY! Story up! *No more hiding*
1. Chapter 1

**Namikaze Uzumaki Naru Re-write**

**Author Note- I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Jutsu**

"Dobe"-Talking

'Shannaro!'-Thinking

'**Stupid Blondes'-demons talking in their jinkuriki's mind.**

"Summons speaking"

'Summons thinking'

**When speaking in demonically**

(**A/N**: This is the revised version from the earlier one.)

-February 23 2011- I corrected the mistakes. I hope it is better than before. I will admit it was totally fucked up when I read it myself.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Today wasn't just the day for someone in Konoha.

ANBU Sou-taichou was very pissed. She just came back and had to report about her mission and other reports on Interrogation division, Hunter nin division, Security division, Tactical division, Medical division, T&I Unit from Ibiki and lastly general ANBU division. She finished all of those reports and was called to the Hokage's office by the Hokage. And when she came back, an ANBU thought it was smart to do Katon Jutsu in their ANBU Sou-taichou's office for some reason which she had no idea off and burnt all of her reports. Even worse she had to go on a mission which would be maximum 2 weeks but she knew herself she would return within a week. She groaned. She would have to re-do this when she came back with another report to do.

**(Flashback)**

ANBU Sou-taichou just finished her repots. As soon as she finished, she felt her tattoo pulse, which was the sign of the Hokage calling. She got her mask; Kitsune and her coat indicating as ANBU Sou-taichou. It was red coat with black fire, similar to their former Hokage, Namikaze Minato. In silver linings it said 'Sou-taichou'. She then disappeared in the shadows from her office.

* * *

_Hokage's Office_

"Hokage-sama." ANBU Sou-taichou arrived at the office appearing next to the Hokage who was doing giving new missions to Team 9.

"Ah… Sou-taichou. You're here." Said the Hokage not surprised by sudden appearance, while Team and their Jounin Sensei shocked by sudden appearance, no other than the ANBU Sou-taichou.

ANBU Sou-taichou was called a legend for joining ANBU at the age of 6 and ranked as Sou-taichou at 7. She was the true prodigy among prodigies.. She was now 12 years old, average height for her age, her long blonde hair tied into pig tails, dangling down knees. She wore, black and red ANBU outfit, with a red coat with black singed fires on the bottom. It had 'Sou-taichou' on the coat in silver. She had Kitsune mask on which was done by red linings, which was only given to ANBUs with taichou or above. She was named as 'Konoha no Nidaime Kiiroi Senko. Konoha's Second Yellow flash', by her speed, that it looked like a yellow flash, like their Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Though not many people knew her as 'Konoha no Nidaime Kiiroi Senko'.

Team 9 was shocked. In front of them was the legendary Kitsune, the ANBU Sou-taichou and the prodigy. She was mentored by most Kunoichi with Tsunade-sama; the legendary Sannin. She is one and one of who is under the Hokage only. The Hyuuga Neji, team member of Team 9 activated his Kekkei Genkai; Byakugan, but couldn't find any information about the ANBU prodigy.

"Yosh! Your youth burns brightly! I challenge you to a Taijutsu battle. If I lose, I shall run around the village with hands 100 times!" a mini-me of their Jounin Sensei Maito Gai shouted with fir of Youth burning in his eyes.

"Lee! Your youth burns brightly but you cannot beat her!" Gai shouted, anime crying about how his student was full of youth.

"Why Gai sensei?" Lee asked confused.

"Because I couldn't beat her! I challenged her 137 times and lost to 0-137!" Shouted Gai.

Lee hugged and cried about his sensei's youth is bigger and brighter than his with a setting sunset in a beach behind them.

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

*cough*

"Ah… My youthful Hokage-sama. I am ready for an A-rank mission for my youthful genins!" Shouted Gai, nearly deafening everyone in the room.

"Yes. Your new mission will be with Kitsune. She will help your mission since this is be your first A-rank." The Hokage said slightly sweating because of the death glare from the Kitsune who was trying to burn him alive with her glare and would put the Uchiha's to shame and look a child's play.

"Hokage-sama, can we talk for a while?" Asked Kitsune politely, though they could hear a hidden threat from her voice. Nodding nervously, the Hokage looked at Team 9.

"Team 9, can you wait outside?" The Hokage asked and Team 9 went outside his office.

With Team 9 went out and leaving Kitsune and the Hokage in the room. Hell broke loose in the room as soon as they left them alone. Shouting, objects being thrown and breaking things were heard in the room. It seemed the Hokage didn't have the time to put up the seals or ANBU Sou-taichou didn't care if they were listening.

* * *

_In the room_

"Have you finally gone senile you old man! Sending the genins to an A-rank mission and even worse even agreeing in the beginning with Gai!" She banged her fist on a nearby table and it broke by the force. The Hokage winced seeing the desk broken.

"You have to understand. The mission is dangerous I will admit that and it's their first. They need protection and Gai was asking for this for a while and his team is good enough. For you, I can't get any jounins or ANBUs to help them. They all refused to it. It only left you. And also you need to go easy on you life. You only took S-rank." The Hokage said arguing back.

She threw books at him from a nearby shelf at him.

"And whose fault was it. Who was the one who sent me S-rank missions EVERYTIME! And you decided this without telling me! Now I have to do another report. I just finished 10 reports! It took me 6 bloody fucking hours. I did it since 5 in the morning!" Screamed Kitsune, now throwing scrolls on the table.

"Just this one please." The Hokage begged, while avoiding the objects thrown to him.

"Why? Ask someone else to do it! I don't care who! Why can't it be Inu or Karasu? I'm a busy person and you know it. Writing at least 15 reports everyday isn't easy! It's thanks to 'him' that I don't get any of my muscle cramped after writing reports!" Kitsune shouted still throwing objects.

"They refused it when I said Gai's name. It only left to you. You know the area of the mission well than others." Sandaime Hokage begged.

"Fine! BUT in the mission, I will use my method. Leave it or take it." Kitsune stated.

"Deal. Team 9 please come in." The Hokage said calling back the Team who were waiting outside.

* * *

_Outside the room_

Team 9 heard the conversation and slightly sweat dropped.

"Have you finally gone senile you old man! Sending the genins to an A-rank mission and even worse even agreeing in the beginning with Gai!" Someone banged on something and it crack. Team 9 winced.

'That must be Kitsune.' They thought.

"You have to understand. The mission is dangerous I will admit that and it's their first. They need protection and Gai was asking for this for a while and his team is good enough. For you, I can't get any jounins or ANBUs to help them. They all refused to it. It only left you. And also you need to go easy on you life. You only took S-rank." The Hokage argued. 'I know how you feel Hokage-sama.' Two of the team members thought. (**A/N**: Who? Three guess) Neji activated Byakugan to see what was happening in the room to cause this ruckus. Few minutes ago, 3 ANBU came and stood by the door when they heard the when they heard Kitsune shouting at Hokage-sama, they shivered, which was unusual for ANBU and went back to their posts and muttered something which suspiciously sounded like 'Poor Hokage-sama. What did he do to rile up Sou-taichou that much? When she comes back, we're all dead.'

Then Neji saw Kitsune throwing books at Hokage-sama from a nearby shelf. He winced when they nearly hit Hokage-sama. This didn't go un-noticed by his teammates or his sensei.

"Neji, what's going inside?" His teammate, Tenten asked.

"Kitsune started throwing books at Hokage-sama." Neji said wincing few times thinking how aggressive Kitsune was. Her aim was deadly accurate and better than Tenten. Even her accuracy was deadly enough for he age.

"And whose fault was it. Who was the one who sent me S-rank missions EVERYTIME! And you decided this without telling me! Now I have to do another report. I just finished 10 reports! It took me 6 bloody fucking hours. I did it since 5 in the morning!" Kitsune screamed, now throwing scrolls on the table.

'Ouch. Writing 10 report for 6 hours to finish from 5 in the morning. Not a pretty thing to do.'

"Just this one please." The Hokage begged, while avoiding the objects thrown to him.

"Why? Ask someone else to do it! I don't care who! Why can't it be Inu or Karasu? I'm a busy person and you know it. Writing at least 15 reports everyday isn't easy! It's thanks to 'him' that I don't get any of my muscle cramped after writing reports!" Kitsune shouted at him still throwing objects.

'Who's him?' All of Team 9 thought.

"They refused it when I said Gai's name. It only left to you. You know the area of the mission well than others." Sandaime Hokage begged.

'... Gai-sensei must popular in ANBU.'

"Fine! BUT in the mission, I will use my method. Leave it or take it." Kitsune stated and the Hokage took it.

'I have a very bad feeling.'

"Deal. Team 9 please come in." The Hokage said inside room, calling Team 9.

* * *

_In the room_

When Team 9 came into the room, they saw the poor broken table and the room was a mess. Scrolls and books were littered everywhere in the room. Most of them were near the Hokage.

"Since the negotiation with Kitsune went well, your mission is to save Hitasu village on the edge of the fire border. It had been attacked by Iwa ninjas. Kill of all of Iwa ninjas, but bring some back, as we're going have to interrogate them. Is that clear?" They all nodded. "As for the killing, you will have to do it at least one. It might sound cruel, but this is the life as a Shinobi. Kitsune will take care of the rest, so don't worry about killing more than you wanted. You will leave in 1 hour. The mission will be maximum 5 days. Meet Kitsune at the North Gate." The Hokage said and Team nodded in understanding.

Team 9 left and Kitsune disappeared in the shadows.

**(End Flashback)**

"Who the fuck practiced **Katon: Hosenka no jutsu** in my office! If you don't come out in 10 seconds, I will kick everyone's ass and add gravity seals on them to x50!" The Sou-taichou shouted in the headquarters. Her voice echoed loudly through the whole building.

"**I hope my influence didn't do that much did it? I wouldn't do that if I were you for couple of reasons. 1) Their muscle would strain and wouldn't be able to missions for a while. 2) If that happens, you would have to do it, which would scout, guarding the old man's grandson, and many more which you would hate. And lastly 3) You wouldn't be able to kick their ass until their fully healed, since they would have a reason to save their ass from you and I'm sure you wouldn't like that" **Kyuubi said in Kitsune's mind.

'Fine. I'll think of something else then. Hm… What should I do?' Though Kitsune.

Less 5 seconds later, Kitsune shouted again.

"Screw the seals! Come out now or I'll come and hunt everyone down and use the idiot who burnt my reports and use as target practice for 1 week and guarding Hokage-sama's Grandson for 3 months! You have 10 seconds!" Kitsune shouted louder.

10 seconds passed and no one came out to confess.

"**NOW EVERYONE'S IN DEEP FUCKING SHIT!**" She shouted, her voice sounding demonic, where she only used when she was really pissed.

'Shit' All ANBU thought and ran away to find where to hide from their Sou-taichou's wrath. They all knew and felt her wrath once and it wasn't very welcoming.

_10mins later_

Every ANBU was unconscious. They were beaten, their ANBU uniforms were slightly singed, but other than that, the culprit was tied up with chakra strings, to prevent from escaping. In total, about 100 ANBUs were caught by her wrath, while only 2 managed to escape.

"Consider yourself lucky, since I'll be gone for maximum 5days. So I'll only able to use you for 2 days. Be grateful that I didn't give you to Hebi." She sneered. The ANBU nodded in fear and swore never to play Katon jutsu in Sou-taichou's room ever again.

She released the ANBU.

"Good, go now, before I extend it too 1 year." She threatened and the ANBU disappeared and swore that he went faster than the **Hiraishin no jutsu**.

'I can't be bothered to pack, so I'll just bring my coat.' She thought.

**"You are too lazy." Kyuubi said in her mind.**

'Says the one who always sleep' she countered back.

'…'

'HAH! I win!' She shouted in her mind.

**"Shut up you ungrateful brat!"**

'See ya. I got to go.' She cut the off not caring what Kyuubi would say.

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Team 9 was waiting for Kitsune to show up. They were all excited to by working with the legendary shinobi, especially Tenten. She worshiped Kitsune and Tsunade-sama.

Few minutes later, Kitsune arrived.

"Are we all ready?" Kitsune asked. They all nodded.

"I'll be hiding in the shadows. Act like normally you would do. Permission granted by Hokage-sama to uses my method, you guys are to be silent through the whole trip. Keep you senses high, as I will not inform you if there's any enemy as I will be only helping to succeed the mission.

I will come out if necessary and don't mention me unless it's emergency." She explained and the team nodded.

"Let's go." Kitsune soon sunk in the shadows and Team 9 went out the North Gate.

_Few hours later_

They have been running for hours not stopping for a single break. They only had 10 minutes of rest through the whole journey. Soon they saw the village. It was a wreck. The third of the village was destroyed; dead people were littered on the ground. Men, women and even children were brutally slaughtered by Iwa nins. The scene made Team 9 sick seeing this and their hatred grew against Iwa nins.

'Those merciless Iwa ninjas' They thought and Tenten shed few tears for the children. Unlike Team 9, Kitsune stayed calm.

"Shinobi rule 25: A shinobi must never show tears." Kitsune stated after seeing Tenten's tears falling down her cheek.

"They killed children! Children who aren't older than 10!" Tenten shouted.

"Shinobi rule 4: A shinobi must always put the mission first. Shinobi rule 46: A shinobi must never show emotions during mission." Kitsune replied smoothly and steady voice unlike the weapon specialist.

"I understand your feeling of what Iwa ninjas have done are merciless and wrong. We take lives to save and to protect. That is the life of a shinobi. Never show you emotions during missions or they would cloud your judgment towards you enemies and comrades. Emotions can't be tolerated in missions, or it would kill you and your comrades. This isn't the time to mourn for others." She then walked away and for the last time she turned around "Hurry and go to the village. Help what you can, while I would find their hide outs and a place to stay near for further notices. Move out." Kitsune said disappearing in thin air leaving Team 9 helping the villagers.

* * *

_With Team 9_

"I can't believe she said that! Is she a heartless person or what! Does she have emotions to begin with?" Tenten shouted feeling clearly insulted.

"It's a normal thing for her. She is an ANBU and ever more, she is ANBU Sou-taichou. She mustn't show emotions during missions. It is her duty, but that doesn't mean she has no emotions. She just locked them away only on missions or it would cloud her judgments like she said. "Gai said understanding why Kitsune said those statements to his students.

"But the way she said it... it... sounded so... cold. How can she say killing people like nothing had happened?" She couldn't but shiver the sensation she felt before Kitsune left.

"She was correct when she said it. Killing is never easy. You will get used to it, but it never goes away. That's why we shinobi have 'Killing mask'. In that moment, we would wear our killing mask, which we would lock our feelings away when we kill. Or then we would go insane from killing and strain severely mentally." Gai said, though he hoped of not to explain about 'Killing mask' this soon to his students.

After the explanation, Team 9 couldn't do anything but fear. Killing was one of their duties for their village. The anxious feeling of killing; and yet Kitsune didn't feel anything about it. She was a year younger than them, but she was more experienced.

"Yosh my youth students! Neji scan the perimeter if those un-youthful Iwa ninjas are near! Tenten go around the villagers who need critical help and my most youthful Lee run around the village helping the villagers re-building their houses!" Their sensei shouted to lift their anxiousness.

"Hai!" The students went to do their job to help the villagers as much as possible.

* * *

_With Kitsune_

Kitsune was alone in the forest and made sure no one was near her. As she confirmed no one was watching, she went through series of seals and slammed her hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no jutsu!**" She shouted.

A large plum of smoke appeared and a white tiger which was big as a bear. There was only one summoning which involved white tigers. The Celestial Beast Contract. The contract along with Phoenix Clan guardian of the south, Dragon Clan guardian of the east, White Tiger Clan guardian of the west and lastly the Eclipse Bear Clan guardian of the north.

The white tiger was pure white fur with black stripes on the body and yellow with green iris looking at her summoner. The look would make a experienced jounin flinch away by the look.

"What can I do for you my lady?" The White tiger asked bowing her head to Kitsune.

"Byaki I want you to search any Iwa ninjas near the village. Find the hide out and inform when you found it." Kitsune said to her summon.

"Yes, my lady." Byaki said and ran deeper to the forest leaving Kitsune to come up with multiple plan. Few minutes later, she did **Kage bunshin no Jutsu**, creating 5 identical Kitsune to check the perimeter, in case there were left behind Iwa ninjas for next surprise attack and in fact there were. Soon she found 6 Iwa ninjas hiding away from the village, still making another surprises attack for the village and the Konoha ninjas that came for back up. By their capacity of the chakra, they were mid chunin. Kitsune noted their clothing, they were dirty, the wounds were poorly treated by limited items. Soon she came to a conclusion that they were abandoned by their teammates, since Iwa was never a type to have failure in the ranks. 'So giving a surprise to the village, but also to Konoha ninjas and bring their body to their leader, they would be accepted again... How stupid can they get?' She thought. She swiftly knocked them out and brought them back into custody for interrogation after checking the perimeter, if they were more hiding.

(**A/N**: Couldn't be bothered to explain the interrogation. You can use your imagination for this.)

After the Interrogation, Kitsune killed the Iwa ninjas and burnt their corpses to hide the information if it was found by other Hunter nins.

30 minutes passed and Byaki came back after searching.

"My lady, the Iwa nins are located, 15km to the west. They are 300 meters to the south from the Black river." Byaki said from what she gathered.

"Is there any suitable place to stay, to note their movements safely?" Kitsune asked.

"There is one cave, big enough for 10 people, only 500 meters away from the hide out." The white tiger replied.

"Thank you. You are to be dismissed." The tiger went back to her realm.

After checking the cave mentioned by Byaki herself, confirmed it was suitable for Team 9 and herself to stay, she went back to the village to Team 9.

* * *

_The Village_

It was a short amount of time most of the village was restored. Team 9 helped to bury the dead. Neji was at the front gate of the village, inspecting the perimeter, while gathering the information about the villagers and the village.

'69 dead: 33 men, 20 women and 16 children. 75 injured: 48 men, 20 women and 7 children. 20 houses destroyed. The village transports minerals, rice, food and other things trade for protecting the village.' Neji thought. His thought was interrupted when he saw Kitsune coming from the clearing. She had no wounds on her and was perfectly safe. She wasn't attacked by the enemy.

"Hyuuga-san, the perimeter has been checked. I need to speak at your sensei and your teammates to discuss the information I found." Kitsune said calmly.

"They are burying the dead right now. They should be done soon. They are in this area. Follow me." Neji took the lead and showed the where his teammates and his sensei were.

When they arrived, Tenten, Lee and Gai were praying for the dead. As they were finished, they walked away from the villagers, for safety since there was a possibility that there is a spy in the village. When they were far enough from the hearing range of the villagers, Kitsune shared the information she gathered.

"I found the Iwa ninja's hide out and a place to stay that is not from the hide out. It is safe distance, so they wouldn't be able to locate us. While I was checking the perimeter, I found 6 abandoned Iwa ninjas near the village preparing for a surprise attack. I interrogated them and found the reason why they had attacked the village. It seemed that the village is one of the village that sends goods to Konoha, being near the border of Iwa and Konoha, they thought of having it for their own. They group is made out of C-rank to B-rank missing nins. They are about 25 ninjas in total without counting the ones who I caught. There is a high chance that they attacked the village to be accepted back to the village. They shouldn't be difficult to handle. Is there anything more to ask?" Kitsune asked.

"Where is the hide out and how far is it from here?" Neji asked.

"The hide out is located 15km to the west, 300 meters to the south of the Black River. We are staying here the hide out about 500 meters away from it. We will be leaving to the area we will stay one for a day. I will gather information about them and we will attack them on the evening." Kitsune explained her scheme and Team 9 nodded in understanding.

"If that's all, let's go. We should arrive there by night time, judging the time we have, since it would be dangerous for to travel in the dark. We have no time to waste." Team 9 and Kitsune left the village.

Kitsune's words were true. By the time they arrived, night already fell and if it was without Neji's Byakugan, it was very dangerous to travel. With their naked eyes, they couldn't see farther than 1 meter.

With the help of Neji's Byakugan, they found the cave Kitsune was talking about. It was clean and big enough for everyone.

* * *

_In the cave_

"We will stay here one day here to confirm what their motive is and if the information I gathered is correct. I'll be back in few hours at most for dinner and we will attack them at noon. The faster we do the fast we can go." As soon as Kitsune finished talking, we left the cave, leaving one Kage bunshin behind.

Not even a hour later, Kitsune came back with 3 skinned rabbits and 4 fish for dinner. The rests of the food was littered away from the forest, not wanting to attract any unwanted animals.

"I will take the shift alone and you guys will have to save your chakra. Tomorrow will be a tough day for you lots, so be prepared. I'll leave my Kage bunshin here in case. The perimeter won't need to be checked, so don't try to waste your chakra Hyuuga." Said Kitsune, like reading Hyuuga's mind, he nodded.

* * *

_Next morning_

Through the whole night, no animals or any shinobis attacked the cave. Team 9 woke up by the smell of cooking fish, done by Kitsune. There were 4 fish, one each for everyone. The time was 10 am when they were finished eating. The fire died out by a small suiton jutsu and covered by small doton jutsu to hide their trails.

"I will go a head and gather necessary information about the Iwa nins. Do not leave the cave no matter what reason it is. I will comeback in few hours and if you need help, I will leave my clone here protecting your team. Is that clear? You will come when I dispel my clone as a signal. Is that clear" Kitsune asked and was replied with 4 'Hai.'. Nodding to herself, Kitsune left the cave leaving Team 8 in the cave.

* * *

_With Kitsune_

Heading to the hide out, Kitsune concentrated little amount of chakra on her nose, making it 100 times more sensitive than normal noses. It wasn't hard to find them, since their smell of blood and different smell of soil of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire). She located the targets, she landed on a branch 50 meters away from them, observing them for a while and looking around the hide out, she memorized all flaws of the hide out and the number of the Iwa nins. Only after 3 hours of gathering information, she dispelled her clone which was with Team 9 signaling them.

* * *

_Team 9_

"Ah... When will she give us the signal? Tenten asked to the air, feeling bored being unable to do anything but stay in the cave dong nothing.

"Be patience Tenten. She will give us the signal soon. Just wait." Neji said slightly irritated from Tenten's ranting.

"It's been three hours Neji." She said and Neji sighed hoplessly. He grumbled something like 'I'd rather deal with Lee's rant than this.' but they didn't hear him. Only few minutes later, the clone Kitsune had left behind suddenly bursted into smoke giving them the signal. They quickly readied themselves and took off where Kitsune was.

* * *

Team 9 arrived 10 minutes after the signal and by the time. They saw Kitsune standing on a tree branch spying the enemies. She didn't even look back towards them when they landed only few branches away from her.

Kitsune quietly grabbed one of her storage scroll in her uniform, unsealing her katana which originally belonged to her mother. Red Snowstorm. the hilt was black with red diamonds and the scabbard was black with red snowflakes on it. Tenten nearly drooled seeing Kitsune's kantana but held herself together. Not wasting a second, she jumped into the middle of the base startling the missing nins and threw a oddly shaped kunais at her enemies. Since it wasn't to kill them, it was easy for the missing nins to dodge the kunais byy instict. That was enough for her. She took the chance and sliced nearly all of them around her in a flash. She surely did lived up to her name, Konoha no Nidaime Kiiroi Senko. Team 9 stayed on their branch and saw Kitsune killing off the enemies. They all shivered seeing her kill in cold blood and also awed at her burst of speed. Gai knew the technique she was using as he saw their former leader use it in the Third Great Shinobi War. With Byakugan activated, Neji noticed every one of the kunai would glow bright with Chakra and Naru would show up next to the glowing Chakra with small Chakra particles floating after she had disappeared. He didn't know what kind of technique she was using at all but knew it was very deadly.

As the numer decreased more than half, Team 9 joined the fight but as soon as they landed, they were attacked by **Doton: Doryuso**. Spikes came out from the ground, trying to stab Konoha ninjas, but thanks to their fast reflex they were able to avoid getting hit by the technique. Sening an enemy nearby, Neji the Hyuuga prodigy stroked his enemy with his Jyuuken hitting the heart, before giving a chance to attack once more. The force hitting the heart, it exploded killed the missing nin instantly. After finding out what he did, Neji couldn't help but shake in fear and started losing control of himself. He didn't notice there was a missing nin charging towards him to kill, until his sensei interrupted and killed the missing nin, taking his student away from the battlefield. Neji feeling disgusted of killing to survive, he couldn't help thinking himself as a monster to survive no matter what.

"Neji, we are shinobi. Our life is to kill or be killed. You did nothing wrong, but to protect yourself and your teammates." Gai said seriously and yet softly at the same time to ease his student.

"H-Hai sensei." Neji replied weakly.

"I must help others. Take care of your self. Take your time and you did good." Gai said and left Neji helping others fighting.

As soon as Neji killed a missing nin, more missing nin charging towards Tenten and Lee. 5 missing nins; 2 B-rank and 3 C-rank. Tenten hurriedly unsealed large masses of kunais and shuriken to the enemies. The weapons were deflected easily only giving them light scratches. Two ninjas ran towards her, one with a katana to slash her down vertically. She then rapidly unsealed a Kusarigama, using the chain stopping the katana and kicking him on the knee to losing balance. She took the chance and swiftly slit his throat by the sickle killing the missing in fast. Tenten froze by looking at the blood on her weapon, but she reigned herself together, she attacked another ninja near her, this time chopping his head off. Looking at the mess she made, she couldn't stop but vomit at the site. All the things she ate in the morning came out. The blood, those lifeless eyes and the blood in her weapons. She never had any of her weapons soaked in blood. She only practiced them on woods for her aim, never on a living person.

The other three went to Lee. Lee was a taijutsu specialist. Going to Iron fist, he ran towards the three missing nin. With sudden explosion of speed, he quickly appeared behind one of the ninja, kicking him in the neck, breaking his neck in an odd angle, killing him. While for the others, he anticipated two shinobis together. Using his fast speed, he appeared and disappeared hitting the shinobis in the vital points, kicking them towards a tree, breaking some ribs causing to stab the heart, killing both of the shinobis. Lee looked very shocked at the ninjas. They were dripping blood out of their mouth and their eyes held no life in it. It looked very empty.

Gai used kage bunshin to send one to Tenten, while the original Gai went to Lee, as he was much closer to him.

"Lee, are you okay?" Gai came running towards him after the missing nins died.

"Gai sensei... It doesn't feel right... I'm supposed to be Konoha's Green beast protecting people and here I am killing people." Lee replied very quietly, which was very not like him. The usual loud and confident Lee was quiet and very looking horrified at the mess he made in front of him.

"Lee, what you did was not wrong. You did this to protect Konoha, the Hitasu village and your teammates. You didn't do anything wrong. You protected what was precious to you and what you had to protect. It is to kill or be killed. That is our life as a shinobi." Gai patted Lee's back to calm him down.

"The killings will get easier and the first killing is never easy."

Tenten was shivering like a cold girl. She was very scared. She killed two people using her own weapons. Her own weapons she admired and cared. It was covered in deep red blood, on her Kusarigama blood dropping every few seconds on the ground. She wasn't paying attention around her, as 3 more B-ranked missing nin ran towards her. Tenten didn't take notice of the footsteps coming closer to her in intent to kill. Just before they could strike, Gai's kage bunshin kicked those missing nins away, killing them in the process and ran towards Tenten.

"Tenten, are you okay?" 'A stupid question to ask.' Gai thought after hearing what he just said to his student. Of course she wasn't okay. She killed two people showing no mercy at all.

"S-Sensei, I-I don't know what to do. I-I killed them. I killed them to live. W-Was it s-selfish s-s-sensei? D-Did I make a good choice?" Tenten wasn't sure. She didn't know what to believe on. Was the choice she made correct? Was it a good choice? Was she acting selfish, killing the ninjas to live? She didn't know what to believe.

Before Gai was able to reply, Kitsune was in front of them.

"We have no time to chit chat. Gai, go back to your students. This is no longer an A-rank, but a S-rank. 3 S-rank missing ninjas of Kumogakure and 2 missing nins of Iwagakure has joined. You will not counter them, as you will have to protect your students. Trying to help me will only make it worse. I have sent my Kage bunshin to each of you students for safety, as the real me is fighting with them right now. Go back to the village. Neji and Lee will meet you at the front gate. My clones will be with them until they reach the front gate of the village. Go back to Konoha and report to Hokage-sama. Tell him Code 9 'Red Flash'. He'll know what to do for the rest. _Don't_ come back. Whatever happens **_do not _come back. This will get very messy and you will only get in my way. GO!**" Kitsune said using Kyuubi's Chakra making her voice more demonic. She not giving Team 9 a choice or time to respond and she dispelled herself. Gai carried Tenten as it will be much faster to the village gate. By his full speed, he saw the gate and rest of his students waiting on the gate with two Kitsune by their side. When Kitsune noticed Gai, she quickly dispelled herself, saying "Run full speed to Konoha and report fast to the Hokage."

Even though with Gai's full speed with his weights off carrying his students to Konoha as it will be much faster, it took them 1 hour and 45 minutes. Gai saw the front gate of his home and ran faster. He didn't stop at the gate to sign in, but passed them heading straight towards the Hokage Tower. He didn't care if he alerted the ANBUs, because right now Kitsune was risking her life to save them, fight 5 S-rank missing nins alone. He was desperate to see the Hokage and literally smashed to his office.

* * *

_With Kitsune_

After getting her Kage bunshins memories, she was relieved that no one was hurt. Even though she was ANBU Sou-taichou, she was still 12 years old and handling 5 S-rank missing nins wasn't easy at all. The village was a trap and was to call in Konoha ninjas to kill them. They thought if they killed lots of Konoha ninjas, they would be accepted back to their village, as Konoha is hated by Iwa and Kumo. If they did their homework, they would know who she is and if they figured it out, Team 9 would be in more danger. 'Damn. I should have known this might happen.' She was silently cursing herself for being careless. She didn't notice one of the Iwa missing nins gave a signal bringing out 5 S-rank missing nins. 'The day couldn't get any better.'

She sealed back her Red Snowstorm to make full use of her hands without any hindrance. She quickly made signs for **Futon**: **Kamikaze **to separate the missing nins. She then created 4 more Kage bunshins to handle them one each. Though what she didn't know was that this was only a distraction for her.

* * *

_Team 9_

"Hokage-sama!" Team 9 bashed in to the office, in the middle of a meeting. Meeting between the Clans. In the room, there were; Uchiha Fugaku, Nara Shikaku, Aburame Shibi, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouza, Hyuuga Hiashi and Inuzuka Tsume. They were all slightly shocked by sudden appearance during an important meeting by no other less Maito Gai.

"Gai, as you can see we are in a meeting. Can you wait until the meeting is finished?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage and also the head of Sarutobi Clan asked Gai.

"Hokage-sama, a critical problem occurred in the mission you gave us. We were attacked by 5 S-rank missing nins. Kitsune is fighting them by herself and even I know that she can't handle them for long. She told me Code 9 'Red Flash'. It's been nearly 2 hours. She needs backup fast!" Gai was panting from running non stop for nearly 2 hours. His students were still with them, though slightly dizzy from sudden speed.

The whole meeting flipped upside down. All of the Clan heads were shocked. They eyes were nearly big as a plate, hearing about the legendary Kitsune and more importantly she is single handling 5 S-rank missing nins. Though they didn't know what 'Red Flash' meant, but by looking at their Hokage's face, they knew it wasn't good at all.

'Red Flash? Shit, that's only when on critical problems happened in the mission!' The Hokage was shocked to hear about the missing nins, but 'Red Flash' was another thing. Red Flash only can be called by ANBU status captain of higher, when the whole squad is in a critical danger and will need at least 2 ANBU teams and one medic team. This was made 12 years ago after sudden attack of Kyuubi's rampage.

"Inu! Karasu!" The Hokage shouted and instantly, 2 ANBUs came kneeling in front of their leader.

"Get your teams and 2 medic team to Hitasu village. Red Flash is activated by Kitsune!" The ANBUs nearly lost their balance hearing 'Read Flash' and 'Kitsune'. "By the information given, Kitsune was attacked by 5 S-rank missing nins 2 hours ago. There might be more, so be careful. Dismissed!" In a second, the ANBUs disappeared. The Hokage was worried. 'Red Flash' was created by him for the safety of Konoha from sudden attack and was only activated something really bad incident happen, like what happened 12 years ago. It was a new code to counter these events. The Hokage winced by the thought and possible outcome. He didn't like it at all. 'If Gai's words are true, the seal might break and release Kyuubi. But that's the worse scenario and happening would be 1 out of 1 million. But can't I can't take the risk. Or she might die fighting them. Even though she is an ANBU Sou-taichou, she is still 12 years old.' He slumped down on his chair, dejected, not noticing the Clan heads looking at him in wonder.

"Hokage-sama with respect what is Code 9 'Red Flash'?" Inuzuka Tsume asked in curiosity and some other clans.

"Code 9 'Red Flash' is activated when some dangerous situation is occurred. For example the Kyuubi's attack. It was made after the incident and this is the first time activated in 12 years." The Hokage explained causing more questions from the Clans, though they winced hearing Kyuubi's attack 12 years ago. It was a sad day and felt worried for Kitsune.

"What happens when it is activated?" This time, Uchiha Fugaku asked.

"Minimum 2 ANBUs team to be dispatched and minimum one medic team as a backup. As it is Kitsune who activated it, she must be in a critical situation." Though the Hokage said the last part quietly, all of the Clan heads heard it.

"Why is it so special about Kitsune, Hokage-sama?" Aburame Shibi, the quiet bug user asked, looking at their Hokage, who now looks older than he is.

"Kitsune is a SS-rank ninja and she is ANBU Sou-taichou. She wouldn't normally any help from her ANBU as she hates seeing them injured because of her. She is known as 'Konoha no Nidaime Kiiroi Senko' after Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. Knowing her for the past 6 years, she didn't call ANBUs for backup, but activating 'Red Flash' is another story. She can handle situation where normal shinobis can't. She never called any backup since she joined ANBU apparently." The Hokage said causing the Clan heads' eyes wide.

They knew she was ANBU Sou-taichou. Only one ANBU has Kitsune for their mask. They knew she was a true prodigy, breaking the records of Uchiha Itachi. But she being a SS-ranked ninjas and she was the 'Konoha no Nidaime Kiiroi Senko', never called a backup since she joined ANBU was new. All shinobi knows what ANBU missions are. They were always risky, in a life-death situation and more. But Kitsune never called a backup, which meant she completed the mission given, successfully.

* * *

_With Kitsune_

'SHIT! When is the backup coming! I've been handling them for 3 hours now and have maximum another 30 minutes.' Kitsune was injured severely. She didn't expect the surprise attack just after Team 9 left. More missing nins attacked her catching her surprised. 35 missing nins from high A-rank to S-rank were there, working in together. That was the last thing Kitsune wanted. Missing nins working like a team was a never good sign. Getting hit by 5 **Suiton**:** Suiryuudan no jutsu** and 8 **Raiton**:** Jibashi **was never good. She managed to kill nearly all of the ninjas, leaving 8 alive. They managed to put some kind of seal on her, restricting her to use Kyuubi's chakra. She now had to depend with her own Chakra which was nearly all gone.

"What are you going to do now Konoha scum? You tree hugger can't kill me. Your Chakra is nearly gone from using Futon jutsus to separate us and Kage bunshin to kill. All of the Futon jutsus were A-rank or above. I'm more impressed how you are still alive after getting hit by 5 water dragons and getting electrocuted by 8 high A-rank raiton jutsu. Very interesting. But what will you do now? You already sent those genin team back and obviously called for backup. The backups will never arrive because the distance between Hitasu and Konoha is least 3 hours. And you will never get your backups since I will kill you now!" The leader of the group, Hakitoshi Mitsushi, S-Rank missing nin of Kumogakure for killing his teammates in a mission.

"You are Hakitoshi Mitsushi. S-rank missing nin of Kumogakure for killing your teammates. If the information are correct from Kumo's Bingo Book, you didn't gather those missing nins to join back your village but for something else. What is your true purpose and how does it matter to Konoha?" Kitsune, despite the fact her body is screaming in pain, her face and voice stayed calm.

"You are very sharp and observant. Yes I didn't gather them to join back, but to destroy Konoha to make my own village! Then Kumo will fear me! "Mitsushi was laughing like a maniac, not noticing that Kitsune moved from her original spot, but behind him. No wasting time, she quickly snapped his neck using her small hands. As soon as the leader fell to the ground dead, the other missing nins attacked Kitsune blindly. Kitsune dropped to her knees, panting heavily. She couldn't go against them anymore. Nearly all of her chakra was gone, lost lots of blood, her vision is going blurry and her body was screaming in pain.

'I knew that was stupid. I already lost lots of blood, electricity still in my body. At least 3 minor internal bleeding, 2 major internal bleeding, at least 4 ribs broken, left arm fractured and my right leg is broken.' She thought loosing her consciousness slowly and soon her vision going all blurry. Black spots started appearing in her vision and didn't let her concentrate clearly. She waited for the attacks on her, but it never came. When she looked up, they were killed by the backup that just arrived. She saw 2 white masked people and others behind for the last time and fell to the ground. She waited her body hitting the ground, but it never came. She heard some people shouting 'Sou-taichou!'. 'That's the backup. They are late.' She thought but didn't care if they were late. She was nearly killed by the missing nins but they came in time and saved her. That was only thing she was thinking and was grateful.

Two arms carried her carefully, some Medical Jutsus were applied to her body. After 20 minutes of healing, only a quarter of her injuries were healed. They needed to go back to Konoha instantly. She needed more intense care from the hospital. Slowly picking her up, trying not to cause more damage to her body. They headed back to Konoha fast. Kitsune was still awake, but she couldn't open her eyes; it was too heavy and she soon resigned herself to the darkness in her mind.

* * *

The Hokage, his advisors, all Clan heads, the Head medics and medics, ANBUs and Team 9 were standing outside the gate waiting for the reinforcements to return home with Kitsune. It's been already 2 hours since they have left. Kitsune's been fighting alone over 2 hours and they didn't hear any message from the team. They were all worried. The advisors were worried because Kitsune was first as Godaime candidate, the Hokage was worried because it was his fault he sent Kitsune to the mission in the first place, Team 9 were worried because they left her alone in the fight of S-rank missing nins when she was their age. The ANBUs were worried about their Sou-taichou because they heard about 'Red Flash' activated no other than their Supreme Captain. She never called backup because she didn't want them injured because of her and she was the youngest in the ANBU, yet have the highest rank and activated Code 9 in the beginning. But the Hokage was the most worried because she was very young; apparently too young to die and he sent her on a mission that was a trap to catch her. They've been standing on the front gate for nearly 2 hours, catching civilian's eye as they would all think why would ANBUs, Medics, the Hokage, his advisors, the Clan heads and a genin team waiting outside the front gate looking so desperately and worried.

Finally a scout ANBU landed in front of the Hokage. Kneeling he gave them information they wanted. They held their breath subconsciously.

"Hokage-sama, my squad has detected the backup team, Team Inu and Karasu with the medics coming this way. Karasu is carrying Sou-taichou and she is critically injured. She will need the medics care instantly. The team will arrive here in few minutes." Everyone released their breaths, glad Kitsune is back with the backup team, but also feared that Kitsune will die, hearing she will need the medics care instantly.

Only minutes passed but felt like years to them until they spotted the ANBUs. They were running here in full speed, one carrying a small body. When they arrived at the gate, Karasu handed their Sou-taichou to the head medics, who took her to the hospital right away. Everyone was shocked to see, Kitsune SS-rank shinobi reduced to this stated because right now what they saw was not the legendary ANBU Sou-taichou, but a 12 year old girl who needs critical help right away.

"I need you to tell me in the office. Tell me everything you know." Everyone went to the office, but Team 9 was not allowed to hear as it was classified information from them.

* * *

_The Hokage's office_

"Tell me everything you know." The Hokage was desperate to know what happened and what caused Kitsune to this state.

"With respect Hokage-sama, but when we arrived, Sou-taichou killed the leader of the group, but leaving 8 more nins alive. They were about to attack her, but we arrived in time and managed to save her. We killed the missing nins, and saved Sou-taichou since she was our first priority and our mission. But she was gravely injured when arrived at the scene. We checked that she killed 27 missing nins, 15 A-rank and 12 S-rank. Their leader was Hakitoshi Mitsushi. S-rank missing nin of Kumogakure. The reasons are still hidden and only Sou-taichou knows. Though when we arrived, the most concerning thing was that 'He' wasn't healing her. There was a seal on her, which prevented Sou-taichou using 'his' chakra. We don't know what could happen if we remove seal, so we left it on. We gave her as much healing we could before leaving. Sou-taichou was like that through the whole journey and had no sign of awaking for a while. We will need Jiraiya-sama to look at the seal, since it might be the reason of her state." Inu gave all the information they gathered in the incident. The Hokage was feeling very guilty. If he hadn't sent Team 9 and Kitsune to that mission, none of this would happen. Though he was curious why Kyuubi wasn't healing her at all. He would need to call back Jiraiya to check the seal himself. He wouldn't want to risk any risks in exchange of Kitsune's life.

"How about her injuries?" The Hokage was very worried about Kitsune.

The Clan heads and the advisors didn't know what the ANBU said by ''He' wasn't healing her'. They had no idea who it was, but they didn't charge the matter further, as the current situation is bad enough and they didn't want to add fuel to it. They would have to ask their leader later.

"Sou-taichou lost lots amount of blood, found an electricity current flowing in her body, indicating she was hit by a raiton jutsu. She had 4 minor internal bleedings, 3 major internal bleeding, 6 ribs were broken, 2 stabbing the left lung, left arm fractured and her right leg was broken." The Medic ANBU standing next to Inu replied.

Everyone in the room paled. That amount of injuries would kill a person right away on the spot. They shivered by the thoughts if they had it and the pain that would be waiting for them.

* * *

**A/N**: This is the new version of chapter one. I added more things and changed a lot, kinda. But don't worry. The original plot will be still the same, just slightly different from the original chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Namikaze Uzumaki Naru Re-write**

**Author Note- I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Jutsu**

"Dobe"-Talking

'Shannaro!'-Thinking

'**Stupid Blondes'-demons talking in their jinchuuriki's mind.**

"Summons speaking"

'Summons thinking'

**When speaking in demonically**

-February 23 2011- I fixed the mistakes. I wouldn't be surprised if any of you read it and got confused what the hell I meant. I hope it is better now.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**(Previous)**

Everyone in the room paled. That amount of injuries would kill a person right away. They shivered by the thoughts if they had it and the pain that would be waiting for them.

**(Now)**

Kitsune was in the surgery nearly 3 hours. Losing a lot of amount blood, 4 minor internal bleeding, 3 major bleeding, 6 broken ribs, 2 stabbing the left lung, her left arm fractured and her right leg broken the medics were amazed how she was still alive until now, unlike normal shinobis, they would already would've died on the spot with 3 major internal bleeding in an hour. Nearly half of the hospital high medics were doing surgery, and with that amount of Medics helping, the surgery should've been finished a long time ago.

Outside the surgery room, Sandaime Hokage, his advisors, Inu, Karasu, Team 9 and some other ANBUs including Morino Ibiki the Head of T&I were waiting outside for the surgery to finish. The Hokage still needed Jiraiya to arrive and hoped that he would arrive soon. He knew that he was in the Tea country, gathering information, coming from there would take maximum 1 day to arrive back home even his speed. Sending his fastest ANBU to Jiraiya would still take 8 hours, which meant he will arrive here tomorrow afternoon the earliest and he was sure that Kitsune won't last that long, unless there was a miracle. Then suddenly, he felt a small earthquake. It didn't feel natural at all. The Hokage feared the most. It might be a invasion and that was the last thing he wanted.

All ANBUs in present near the Hokage went Alpha formation, surrounding their leader and his advisors as soon as they felt the earthquake. Not long after that, he heard footsteps. It was small, but heard it and it was getting louder. Everyone heard the footstep and was ready to battle, if it was an enemy. When it was loud and saw the owner of the footsteps, they were overjoyed. Jiraiya, one of the Sannin was running to them. They were surprised to see him, especially the Hokage.

"Jiraiya, how did you come here so fast? I just sent my messenger to you only 3 hours ago." The Hokage was shocked to see his student here so fast, but happy. With Jiraiya here, He could now deal with the unknown seal on Kitsune.

"My spy network told me. Kitsune is in grave danger and there's some crappy seal on her putting her in coma. I came here fast as I can with Gamahike." Jiraiya said, answering the question given to him. 'She's in coma? That would explain why she was unconscious till now.'

"Where's Kitsune? I need to see her right now. The seal might be the reason of her state and I need it to fix it fast. WHERE IS SHE?" Jiraiya was losing his patience. He was never good being patience in the beginning.

"She's in Surgery room 4. Kitsune's been in the surgery for 3 hours now." The Hokage said, telling the room where Kitsune was and wasting no time Jiraiya ran to the room. The Clan heads were shocked to see the legendary Sannin losing his patience just like that for the first time and it was clearly because of Kitsune. The Clan heads and the Hokage's advisors were more curious about Kitsune. How that ANBU had such connections with the Sanin.

* * *

_In the Surgery Room 4_

Kitsune was in the middle of a circle (**A/N**: The one they used to heal Neji in anime), her wounds closing up very slower than it would with Kyuubi's chakra unable to help her. She was the host of Kyuubi no Kitsune and all Host couldn't cope will with their Biju's Chakra sealed up. The seal on her was blocking the demon's chakra healing her along with the Medics. Suddenly, someone came bashed in the room. Jiraiya. The medics healing Kitsune nearly lost their concentration on healing her while other medics waiting beside waiting for their turn were scared shitless.

"Jiraiya-sama! You are not allowed to be in here!" One of the medics shouted at him.

"I don't care. I'm here to unseal that damn seal on her. Then the healing would be faster. For that I would need everyone to leave." Jiraiya explained walking towards Kitsune.

"Don't go into the circle! If you do, you will disrupt the path work and Kitsune will die! We will not allow you to step into the seal!" The head medic argued back, standing in front of the Sannin.

"Give me 10 minutes! 10 minutes is only I need. After that you can heal her again." The Sannin pleaded.

"We cannot allow that! If we stop right now, she will die! Please wait outside or we will use force you out. The surgery will be finished soon. You are interrupting us and that will not help Kitsune to get better, only to get worse! PLEASE GET OUT!" The head medic shouted at him, while at the same time healing Kitsune.

Feeling defeated, Jiraiya went out in a foul mood for not being able to help Kitsune in her current situation.

* * *

_Outside the room_

Everyone seeing Jiraiya coming out from the room, they thought 'Did he destroy the seal?', but they came to the conclusion. 'He didn't and he got kicked out from the room.' They thought after seeing him in a foul mood.

"Jiraiya, what happened?" His sensei asked.

"I couldn't destroy the seal. They said that if they stop the surgery now, she will die. The surgery is almost finished they say, so I came out." Jiraiya explained to his teacher.

"Damn it! I feel so useless. I should've arrived faster." The Sannin growled punching an innocent wall and wanted to beat himself for being so useless.

"Calm down Jiraiya. Like you said the surgery will be finished soon. You can look at it when it's finished." The Hokage tried to calm his student down. 'I swear when he's like that, he's worse than Tsunade-hime.' He thought.

The Clan heads and others were amused and slightly shocked to see the Sannin like this. One ANBU made him into this situation and they were very curious now about that ANBU.

Another 30 minutes passed and the surgery was finished. The medics came out nearly all worned out with Kitsune on the hospital bed. Her mask was still on her face, due to her status. Her blonde hair untied littered around her and covered in white sheet.

"Hikado-san, how is Kitsune?" The worried leader asked.

"She is fine. She would need to rest for 1 week, but I would need Jiraiya-sama to examine the seal on her. It blocked 'his' chakra from healing her. If she is able to connect with the 'his' chakra, she would be fine in a couple of days." The head medic explained.

Everyone was relieved to hear the news, especially the ANBUs, the Hokage and Jiraiya. They had a moment of silence, thanking kami.

"W-Where am I...?" Suddenly a small worried voice whispered. They were surprised. Kitsune was awake, but she was still lying down on the bed unmoving.

"Shhhh. Kitsune you are in Konoha hospital. You just had a surgery. Rest for now." The Hokage said trying to calm the girl. When he came near the girl, she was deathly pale. The tone of her skin was pale as Sandaime's once favorite student, in fact paler than him.

"Ho-Hokage-sama... Is Jiraiya-sama here?" The ANBU Sou-taichou asked the Hokage in her weak voice barely managing to keep it together.

"I'm here kiddo." The Sannin said standing next to Kitsune, opposite of the Hokage.

"T-The seal. It's on my back." She said weakly trying to sit up and that was all she needed to say.

The Sannin took out his tools; A brush and a ink pot. While he was getting ready, the ANBU Sou-taichou slowly sat up painfully, ignoring the medic's rants. Kitsune was wearing a white hospital gown that went to her knees. Kitsune sat up to the edge of her bed, her back towards the Sannin. She un-zipped part of her hospital gown, showing her back to the Sannin, where the seal was. The Clan heads came nearer to see the seal, the seal that beat up the legendary ANBU to this state, while the ANBUs like Inu and Karasu stood near their Sou-taichou in respect guarding her while her guards are down at the moment.

As soon as Jiraiya saw the seal, he started cursing out loud enough to shame the sailors to the bottom of the sea. Others sweat dropped, but composed themselves when they saw his serious face. "I swear I will kill the idiot who did this fucking seal. Is he an idiot or what? Using a Chakra Suppressor full with mistakes and is unstable. This seal is a mess! A shinobi without the knowledge of Arts of Sealing should never ever attempt this. It can rebound back to the user and kill them instantly!" The Sannin kept ranting about how dangerous seals are if not taught properly and how he would torture and kill the culprit slowly and painfully. Everyone who heard this couldn't do anything but shiver. After all Jiraiya the Toad Sannin was a seal master and whoever did this seal was now officially screwed. "What did you find about the seal?" Suddenly the Toad Sannin asked Kitsune. 'Whaa...? Why is he asking her?' "The seal is obviously unstable and un-finished. It was only a miracle that it worked. It is a combination of B-rank Chakra suppressor seal and Gogyo Fuin." Replied Kitsune. "Yes you're correct. Your skills didn't go a waste till now. You didn't use it for nearly 3 years now despite the fact it is on your back and you are unable to see it. I'm surprised that it's still on its toes. But then again, you're a seal master, it wouldn't be hard." Everyone was shocked when they heard what the Sannin said. 'She is a SEAL MASTER?' Everyone thought. It was a new. Learning Art of Sealing was very hard and complicated and there isn't many people left who knows about sealing and yet to teach. The Sannin went though seals in a fast pace. When he finished, he said, "This is going to hurt like a bitch." He said and slammed his hand on Kitsune's back shouting, "Fuin hakkai!" The Sandaime, seeing this, he hurriedly went though seals and set up a 5 layered barrier around Jiraiya and Kitsune only. As soon as the barrier was set up, massive amount of chakra was released. Thanks to the fact the barrier was thick, so the Clan heads and others could feel the chakra oozing of her, but couldn't feel the danger of it. After all it was a demon chakra but of course the Clan heads and others didn't know except for few. If they felt it, hell will be released. When he saw Jiraiya, he knew that he wouldn't be affected by it at all as a Seal master. If the Fuin hakkai is properly used, it wouldn't back fire at the user with the released chakra and damage the user.

Few minutes passed and the released Chakra was gone. As soon as the seal was gone, her skin became less pale and was now tan colored. Though because of sudden release of chakra at her weaken state, she lost her consciousness and slumped back to her bed. The medics hurriedly went to her side to check if anything went wrong, while the head medic started scolding the Sannin how risky it was and what would have happen if she went to coma and other medically stuff which none of the people could understand. The Clan heads, ANBUs and Team 9 were amused and had a hard time stifling down their laughs while hearing a legendary Sannin getting scold like a 5 year old by a medic.

After a fast check up on Kitsune, she was transferred to Room 265 with nearly 20 people following, but was soon kicked out by the Head medic saying the girl needed rest and would need to come back tomorrow as the visiting hours was over.

* * *

_Meeting room_

The advisors, the Clan heads and the Hokage were in the room. Jiraiya quickly left to do his 'research'. The Hokage was smoking his pipe, enjoying every moment in the room. It was amusing to see his teammates, now his advisors dumb founded till now. but soon, they went back to their normal facial features, while the Clan heads were sitting in their respectful seats. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"Sarutobi, I want you to tell me everything about Kitsune." One of his advisors Utatane Koharu said to his teammate.

"I can't. Under the law created by Nidaime Hokage, I can't reveal any information about any of my shinobis ranked ANBU or higher for safety. Kitsune has a rank of ANBU Sou-taichou, the highest rank in ANBU clearly stating I can't tell single information of my ANBU." The Hokage said ready to fight his advisors, Danzo and the Civilian Council. He had no problems with Shinobi Council.

"Then _what_ can you tell us about Kitsune? She is obviously important to you and Jiraiya. Who is she?" This time his other advisor Mitokado Homura asked.

"Before I tell you about Kitsune, what do you know about Kitsune?" The Hokage asked.

"I only know the fact she joined ANBU at a very young age." Homura said stating the most obvious facts which made the Hokage urged to sigh. They really didn't know anything about her when he didn't hide anything about her except for her true identity.

"I heard she had two names. Konoha no Nidaime Kiiroi Senko and Akai shi. Is it true?" The Nara Clan head asked and the Hokage nodded.

"Well at last you were informed of that. It surely took it's time didn't it?" The Hokage mumbled, but the whole meeting heard it.

"Before I spoil the fun, do you know anything about her than those obvious facts?" He asked once more making the Clan heads and his advisors twitch in annoyance. He was stating that they were idiots and slow. Very slow.

"Another rumor is about that she is on the first list to be named as Godaime and the youngest to be on the Bingo book as a SS-rank nin." Aburame Shibi shared his information. Listening at this they were shocked.

"Is that all?" The Hokage asked. They nodded. The Hokage felt insulted when he saw it. Kitsune was a legendary shinobi in Konoha and yet none of his shinobis knew anything about Kitsune.

The Hokage then took out a Bingo Book and showed a page which held information about Kitsune.

-Name: Unknown. Known as Kitsune aka Konoha no Nidaime Kiiroi Senko and Akai shi.

-Age: No older than 14

-Gender: Female

-Alias: Konohagakure

-Affinities-Strong on Wind and Water, Fire and Lightning as Secondary.

-Wanted: Iwagakure and Kumogakure.

-Price: 250 000 000 ryo

-Parents: Unknown

-Class: High SS-rank

-Skills: **Hiraishin no Jutsu, Rasengan, other similar forms of Rasengan and something similar to Hiraishin no Jutsu. Have a unique Chakra.**

'If countered in the future, **FLEE ON SITE!** Do not engage with this shinobi at all unless than 80 nins of jounins. Killed 5 ANBU squads of Iwa and Kumo alone less than 10 minutes. She is very skilled in Kenjutsu. Unknown on other abilities. Do not underestimate her at any circumstances.

After reading the page, they were all frozen. The Nara Clan head became suddenly paled reading the information in the Bingo Book.

"Hokage-sama, can I speak to you privately?" The Nara Clan asked suddenly. Others were puzzled by his reaction just after reading the Bingo Book.

The Hokage and the Shikaku went to a smaller room.

"What do you want to talk about?" the Hokage asked the Nara. He was scared the fact that the Nara Clan head found out about the truth about Kitsune.

"Can you put up a Silence barrier please? I don't others to hear this." Shikaku asked clearly not acting like himself. He was being too serious not like his lazy attitude. Nodding Sandaime put up a silence barrier.

"About Kitsune, I think I figured it out." The Hokage looked wide-eyed, but said nothing.

"She is the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Isn't she?" The Nara Clan head asked directly to his leader.

"W-What do you mean?" The Sandaime Hokage asked warily.

"You know what I'm talking about. In the bingo book, it said she had a unique chakra. There is only two possibilities. She as either a Kekkei Genkai or she is a Jinchuuriki due to the demon. We know Yondaime Hokage-sama used **Shiki Fuin **to seal Kyuubi away that night, but the child was declared dead which now proved it was false." Shikaku said pointing all the facts.

"... yes. Sometimes you are too smart for your own good Shikaku. She is the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune. But you had more evidence didn't you? Only with these, you can't prove it." The Hokage said, admitting the truth.

"The mask, her age and the Bingo Book. Her mask representing a Kitsune, her age where she is no older than 14, which means she's younger than 14. The unique like I said a Kekkei Genkai or a Jinchuuriki. The demon fox attacked 12 years ago. It matches with Kitsune's age." The genius said revealing his information.

"...(sigh). Normally I would charge you for death, finding out 2 S-rank secrets; The jailor and her status without my permission, but if you promise to keep this to yourself, I'll let you go." The Hokage said firmly. His eyes glaring at the Clan head promising lots of pain if ignored.

"Don't worry about it. It's too troublesome anyway." The lazy Clan head replied lazily but truly in the inside, he was scared shitless.

The Hokage chuckled and released the barrier and went back to the meeting room with the Lazy Clan head.

By the time they came back, they noticed a figure standing next to the Hokage's seat. The Hokage was shocked. Kitsune was standing next to his seat, waiting patiently. Rests of the people were silent and was secretly looking at Kitsune.

"Kitsune... (sigh) Why did you come? I bet you escaped from the hospital and the medics will kill you when they find you." The old Hokage said, urged to sigh again. Hearing the comment, they couldn't help but sweat drop at his comment.

"Hokage-sama, I came here for a request." Everyone perked up and stared at Kitsune. "Inu, Karasu" The two ANBUs landed beside their commander, kneeling on their left knee and their heads down in respect of their higher ups.. "I... I want to drop out from ANBU." That single sentence raised hell to the meeting. Everyone was shocked to hear, including the ANBUs.

"Why...?" Uchiha Fugaku asked clearly not understanding why. "I can't continue anymore. I might be strong, but I'm still 12 years old. My body has limits and I don't want to bring Konoha a bad name just because of me. I will admit I enjoy being in ANBU and I don't want to quit being an ANBU, but if it is for the best for the village, then I will quit ANBU for do it for the village's sake." She said, which others didn't understand what she meant, though they were shocked that she was 12 years old. They only knew the fact that she was younger than 14 from the Bingo Book. "When I was fighting, a missing nin insulted Konoha after they saw my face." She told the meeting what happened in the battle field.

**(Flashback)**

Kitsune was fighting against missing nins. They weren't hard if they were alone, but A-rank missing nins working together was another story. They were much harder to kill. A lot harder. She managed to kill half of the force, till one of the missing nin managed to kick her mask off from her face. When they saw her face, they were utterly shocked.

"What is Konoha doing? Making a child an ANBU? Worse a taichou level one! How fucking low did they sink enough to make a child, a girl into a killing machine. You Konoha scums disgust me. Even Kumogakure would sink this much for power. Turning a child to a killing machine is the last thing even Kumo would do for their greed." A missing nin from Kumo sneered in disgust of seeing a mere child handling them equally.

"Don't talk bad about my village you scum! You dare to insult my village; I'll kill every one of you here so much that **you wished the Shinigami was handling you.**" She subconsciously tapped into Kyuubi's Chakra, making her voice demonic and started attacking the missing shinobis more fiercely, making her attacks sloppy for letting her anger get her. Then soon one of the missing nin placed a seal on her back with herself not noticing. She screamed as the seal activated and soon Kyuubi's Chakra was locked away by force. She panted, but didn't stop her from attacking the missing nin. Attacking and defending, using jutsus after jutsus, Kitsune finally killed every one of the nins she could see. She was standing, but tired. She knew that Team 9 will be in trouble so she made 2 Kage bunshins, sending one to Neji, Lee and Tenten who was with Gai. Her Kagebunshins ordered them back to Konoha and said Code 9 'Red Flash' to the Hokage. Soon she got memories from her Kage bunshins. She was glad they were safe and wasn't killed. They were now going back to the village in safety, but she still had things to finish. She launched herself to the missing nins, who started gathering. 35 missing nins from A to S-rank working together. Today was an unlucky day. She managed to fight for another 3 hours and there was still no sign of the back ups. Getting hit by Suiton Jutsus and Raiton Jutsus after that was screwing her alive. She was surprised how she managed to fight though to her current conditions, but knowing her body, she could only fight them for another 30 minutes maximum. Using all the energy she had, she killed nearly all the group, only 8 ninjas alive including the leader of the group. The leader of the group, Hakitoshi Mitsushi attacked Kitsune. She managed to dodge the attacks, but she wouldn't be if she didn't finish him and his little goons soon.

"What are you going to do now Konoha scum? You tree hugger can't kill me. Your Chakra is nearly gone from using Futon jutsus to separate us and Kage bunshin to kill. All of the Futon jutsus were A-rank or above. I'm more impressed how you are still alive after getting hit by 5 water dragons and getting electrocuted by 8 high A-rank Raiton jutsu. You are very interesting I admit. But what will you do now? You already sent those genin team back and obviously called for backup. The backups will never arrive because the distance between Hitasu and Konoha is least 3 hours. And you will never get your backups since I will kill you now!" The leader of the group, Hakitoshi Mitsushi, S-Rank missing nin of Kumogakure for killing his teammates in a mission.

"You are Hakitoshi Mitsushi. S-rank missing nin of Kumogakure for killing your teammates. By knowing you, you didn't gather those missing nins to join back your village but for something else that is better than going back to Kumo. What was your purpose to gather those Missing nins?" Kitsune, despite the fact her body is screaming in pain, her face and voice stayed calm.

"You are very sharp and observant. Yes I didn't gather them to join back, but to destroy Konoha to make my own village! Then Kumo will fear me! "Mitsushi was laughing like a maniac, not noticing that Kitsune moved from her original spot, but behind him. No wasting time, she quickly snapped his neck using her small hands. As soon as the leader fell to the ground dead, the other missing nins attacked Kitsune blindly. Kitsune dropped to her knees, panting heavily. She couldn't go against them anymore. Nearly her chakra was gone, lost lots of blood, her vision is going blurry and her body was screaming in pain.

**(Flashback end)**

"That's all I remember Hokage-sama. After that the back ups came. You know the rest." Kitsune said. Everyone was shocked to hear the story. But soon, the Hokage and some Clan heads shook off the shock. Then suddenly Kitsune kneeled down in front of the Hokage.

"My deepest apologies Hokage-sama. If I didn't allow my emotions get to me like that, this wouldn't happen at all. I have no excuses of my mistake. I am prepared for my punishment of my foolish mistake and calling the Red Flash at the unnecessary crisis." The ANBU said ready to get her punishment. She didn't dare to meet the Hokage's eye for her foolishness as the Sou-taichou of all ANBU. The Hokage just chuckled.

"I understand why you did it. It's not your fault. Stand up ABNU Sou-taichou. You are not to be punished and your request is granted. I was going to kick you out from there any moment anyway so it doesn't change much." The Hokage said which was surprising. Even she may have the Hokage's soft spot, she was the leader of all ANBUs and yet she let her anger get her. It was breaking one of the Shinobi rule. 'Shinobi rule 46: A shinobi must never show emotions during mission'. It wasn't acceptable at all. He was the Hokage and was suppose to give her punishment of her incompetence, and yet he just shrugged it off as it was nothing.

"Hokage-sama I cannot just go off without a punishment. I am ANBU Sou-taichou just second to you and a shinobi, a tool for you and the village. I let my anger get me and this is the result from it. I nearly died, called Red Flash and could've exposed Konoha's secrets to my rank as a Sou-taichou of ANBUs. I know I am out of my line to say this, but I think myself this is unforgivable even for myself and deserve a punishment." Kitsune said standing up. Others were beyond shock when they heard the ANBU Sou-taichou rebelling to the Hokage. At her age or even for adults, they were only few who would want punishments for their incompetence and just argue back like that. She had guts. All ANBUs knew she was going to act like that. They knew her long enough and knew she hated herself for letting her anger get her that time.

"Kitsune I am the Hokage and I decide who I will punish. You have no sayings of what I say." The Hokage said firmly.

"I am the one who will get the punishment and I will not accept of getting no punishment." She said stubbornly not standing down. The Hokage felt he saw his former successor in Kitsune when he saw her eyes through her mask. Her eyes were too the same him and her. The stubbornness was just the same like them when they were still living 12 years ago.

"Then what can I say to your parents when I die when if they saw their daughter die at the age of 12? What can I tell them? Tell them that I made their daughter into a killing machine and was KIA just like them? How can I give you a punishment if I can't keep a single promise to keep you safe which was broke off years ago?" He asked looking sadly at her. Others were clearly confused and didn't understand a single thing they were talking about except for three. Inu, Karasu and Nara knew what Kitsune and the Hokage were talking about.

"I will tell them wasn't your fault but mine. I chose to become a killing machine for the village and died honorably just like them. I'll tell them I died like a hero once more for the village my father protected." She replied back in her same stubbornness.

"No. I will not give you a punishment and that is final." The Hokage said firmly and closed the case. Knowing she couldn't change the Fire Shadow's final decision, she wisely stepped down.

"Hai. Forgive me for my actions." She said and no more. Nodding the Hokage went back to his seats and waited for someone to talk.

"If you are standing down, then who will take your place?" Hyuga Hiashi asked looking at Kitsune who just pointed at the two ANBUs she called in.

"It would be either Karasu or Inu. They are the best of the best after me." Kitsune said and hearing this, the two ANBUs nearly lost their balance.

"B-But Sou-taichou, we're still not experienced enough like to get your position. Please reconsider about this." Karasu said trying to convince the ultra stubborn ANBU in whole history of Konoha.

"Nope, it's too late. I already made up my mind, so it's either one of you." ANBU Sou-taichou said cheerfully. In the background, the Clan heads and the advisors sweat dropped at sudden change of her from being all serious to childish like a child, while the Hokage was chuckling at the situation. He knew their conversation fight wouldn't keep her quiet for long.

"So who's gonna get it? If you guys aren't gonna choose in 10 seconds, I'm choosing myself and we all know how it feels of being picked on, so why either of you volunteer? It makes me feel guilty and you'll feel being bullied." Kitsune said in a fake sadness, now making a fool out of her ANBUs. The Clan heads watched the situation between ANBUs very amusingly. Even the great lazy Nara was wide awake to see it.

10 seconds passed and neither of them volunteered to be the new Sou-taichou.

"Fine. Have it your way and don't blame me if either of get chosen. Hm... so who shall I choose?" Kitsune said smirking, but no one saw it because of her mask. By then, the Hokage was laughing by her antics and felt sorry for Inu and Karasu.

"I choose..."

Drumming,

"Karasu."

Silence…

"B-But-" "I'm not gonna hear complaints from you. You may have been ANBU for a short amount of time, but are qualified enough to be Sou-taichou. If you weren't here, then I would've chosen Inu, but he's too lazy for the job and don't you dare to argue back Inu. You thought you could get away from it from me for the whole time?" Kitsune said not letting Karasu to finish his sentence and stopping Inu from objecting that he wasn't lazy.

"Which means Tori will get Karasu's place and Ookami will get Tori's. Good. All done and before I forget, Hebi wanted to be transferred to T&I department for weeks now, so do that the first thing when you got into your office. Good luck. Now scram before I make you." Kitsune said and the ANBUs did scram leaving her alone with the Hokage, his advisors and the Clan heads. No ANBU wanted to feel the wrath of their Kitsune Sou-taichou. They would be either insane or a literal moron if they wanted her wrath. They'd rather fight Iwa alone or meet the Shinigami a hundred times.

Seeing the ANBUs scram away from their Sou-taichou, some of the Clan heads were chuckling to see the fearless ANBUs act like that.

"Hokage-sama, can I have the permission to take my mask off?" Kitsune asked and everyone in the room felt the evil grin behind the plain mask of hers.

"... I'm going to clearly regret this, but yes you can take your mask off." The Hokage said but the ANBU didn't and didn't know why.

"You forgot something." Kitsune reminded him in a sing song voice.

"Fine... Kitsune, ANBU Sou-taichou now no longer an ANBU but a full ledged Jounin and now known as... Do you really want me too?" The Hokage asked.

"Yeah, I wanna see their reactions."

"You stayed with Hebi too long."

"Get along with it!"

"Hai, hai. Kitsune, ANBU Sou-taichou now no longer an ANBU but a full ledged Jounin and now known as Namikaze Uzumaki Naru." The Hokage finished and everyone who heard it were all shocked. Literally shocked to the core.

* * *

**DONE!**

**hee hee. Me so Evil. I hope you liked the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Namikaze Uzumaki Naru Re-write**

**Author Note- I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Jutsu**

"Dobe"-Talking

'Shannaro!'-Thinking

'**Stupid Blondes**'-demons talking in their Jinchuuriki's mind.

"Summons speaking"

'Summons thinking'

**When speaking in demonically**

-February 23 2011- I fixed the mistakes. I wouldn't be surprised if any of you read it and got confused what the hell I meant. I hope it is better now.

(**A/N**: Sorry about the chapter is it was confusing. I finished it about 5 am. My head must've been all wonky and stuff.)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**(Previous)**

"Hai, hai. Kitsune, ANBU Sou-taichou now no longer an ANBU but a full ledged Jounin and now known as Namikaze Uzumaki Naru." The Hokage finished and everyone who heard it were all shocked. Literally shocked to the core.

**(Now)**

_Academy_

"Congratulations passing the graduation exam. From now on, you'll be a full ledged shinobis, now considered as an adult and would be doing missions. You'll be assigned as 3-man team with a Jounin sensei." The academy teacher congratulated the gennins in front of him, who were his students. He was proud of them.

"Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Morino Idate. Your Jounin sensei will be…-" Before he could finish, an ANBU appeared next to him, whispering something to his ears. The academy teacher looked dumbfounded.

"Sensei?" The gennins asked.

"...A-As I was saying, your teacher will be Namikaze Uzumaki Naru." The academy teacher told the class in his shaky tone. All green horn Genins were shocked when they heard Team 7's Jounin-sensei.

"But Iruka-sensei, Yondaime-sama was the last Namikaze wasn't he?" The book genius, Haruno Sakura asked.

"I thought as well, but it seems Yondaime-sama was secretly married. So sadly, I know nothing about her if you were going to ask about her." The chunin teacher told the class.

"Hah! Beat That Ino-Buta! True love always wins!" She shouted at the long blonde girl behind her.

"Shut up Forehead! Even with Sasuke-kun with you, that doesn't mean he loves you or anything. He loves me, but he's too shy to say!" Ino shouted back at her rival.

(cough)

The 2 fangirls saw their sensei wanting for them to be quiet, so he could continue listing the teams. They sat down feeling embarrassed what they just did.

"Iruka-sensei, why am I with the big Forehead and that emo-teme?" Idate whined which he was rewarded with the death glares from all fangirls of teme.

"Because Sasuke got the highest mark, Sakura was first in the Kunoichi and you got the lowest mark. The teams are based on her skills to be balanced." Iruka explained.

"Heard that dobe, you are the dead last. They gave me that teacher, because I'm an Uchiha." Sasuke taunted the Morino.

"Shut up teme! Just because of your snotty Clan, that doesn't mean, you are all great!" Idate shouted at him.

Before the Uchiha brat could reply, even before his fangirls say anything about, "Hey don't call Sasuke-kun like that!" or "Don't you dare talk to his Clan like that dead last!" the door bashed open, showing a very pissed girl walking to the room, standing in front of the class. She was in her shinobi outfit, only without a Green vest. Red and black mesh shirt to her wrists, black shinobi pants to her knee and a black shinobi sandals. She had 2 katanas behind her back. Her Konoha Hitai-ate was around her neck, hanging loosely like a necklace.

"You damn idiotic brats who-knows-nothing-about-being-a-shinobi! Shut the hell up! I can hear your craps all the way from my house!" A long blonde haired girl shouted to the class room. She glared at the fan girls who flinched violently and stopped when she saw the Chunin teacher.

"Hi Iruka-san! How's teaching those brats?" Now the once angry blonde was happy greeting the academy teacher.

"I-I'm fine thank you Jounin-san. Why are you here?" Iruka asked, not recognizing the girl in front of him, but recognized the trench cloak she was wearing although he didn't say anything about it.

"Those idiots woke me up, thinking it was a good idea screaming the hell out." She point at the gennins who didn't know how to react to this blonde girl's grand entrance.

"… There isn't any house near the school." Iruka answered, knowing within 200 meters radius around the school, there was no house, but shops.

"I still can hear them. I just went to bed… what time is it?" "8:30 am." "Then it was less than 3 hours ago." Naru told the academy teacher.

"What were you doing till then?" Now the teacher was in his mother hen mode to a person he only met a few times.

"Those stupid old plums been bugging me." She answered.

"… Who?" The academy didn't understand.

"The Councils. They bugged me around till 3:00am." She grumbled clearly in no mood to explain.

"Anyway, you brats, shut the hell up. I can't sleep dammit. Wake me up one more time, you'll wish you never wanted to be born, while I'm alive." She threatened the class, releasing small amount of killing intent towards them. They shivered. The blonde Jounin seeing her threat was passed on; she waved to the chunin and walk to the door, till an ANBU appeared beside her, startling everyone in the room.

"What?" She snapped at the ANBU. The ANBU slightly flinched, but the genins or the chunin saw it only the blonde did.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you in his office." The ANBU passed his message to the Jounin calmly, despite the fact she was emitting killing intent towards the ANBU.

"What does that senile old man want now? (sigh)" She mumbled.

"Fine. Go back to your post. Say hello Inu and Karasu for me. Pass, 'the prankster will kick their ass soon, if they don't show up soon.' If they don't recognize it, tell Karasu, 'I'll make his paperwork 3 times worse if he doesn't remember me'. Tell them to come at the meeting." She told the ANBU, grinning evilly like a mad scientist. The genins and the chunin teacher shivered seeing her grin and felt sorry for Inu and Karasu who ever they were.

The ANBU doubted what she told him, but seeing her grin, he made sure he passed it on. He felt sorry for his ANBU superiors. With a simple nod, the ANBU disappeared to the thin air.

"Sadly I can't go back to sleep, I'll just blame the old man then. See ya." She puffed out of existence in the room.

* * *

_The Jounin meeting_

All 8 Jounin senseis were present with their Hokage. They were having a meeting who will get who and why.

"Hokage-sama, there will be 9 teams, but why are they only 8 of us?" Yuuhi Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress asked the uneasy Hokage.

"Oh, don't worry. I forgot to inform her about the meeting. I already sent an ANBU for her, so she'll come soon. I'm just hoping she got the message when she was in a good mood." The Hokage answered slightly scared, which the Jounins didn't understand, till there was a puff, revealing a blonde girl wearing a Jounin vest with a trench coat similar to the Fourth.

"So… Sarutobi-baka, what was this meeting that I wasn't informed?" The blonde girl asked walking towards the leader not giving him any respect at the moment. The Jounins were shocked hearing how she addressed the leader of the village.

"Naru… Calm down, even I wasn't told about this till this morning. This wasn't decided by me, but the Council." The Hokage tried to explain but then it was a bad move saying who did it.

"Those old plums? Since when did the Civilian council have the right to interfere with the Shinobi matter! They have no fucking right! Bring them here right now! I'll show them why you never mess with an Uzumaki, but also a Namikaze!" She shouted releasing her killing intent in the room. Her face told her 'Mess with me right now, I'll show you a new meaning of pain'. The Jounins were shocked when they heard 'Namikaze.' knowing that clan went extinct when the Kyuubi attacked as the Yondaime the last of his clan.

"C-Calm down." More killing intent was released. "F-Fine. Tora, go get the Council right now." The Hokage ordered the ANBU after appearing behind the leader.

"H-Hai." Quickly the ANBU disappeared wanting to get away from the killing intent. When the ANBU left, another 2 arrived. It was Inu and Karasu. They surely came in a bad timing. Even they were caught in her killing intent. The Jounins were unable to do anything when the killing intent was released. It was larger than theirs and this was released by a mere girl, but then suddenly the killing intent disappeared. When they saw her carefully, she was controlling her emotions to calm down knowing the shinobi rules. You always had to control your emotions no matter what circumstances were. 'Wow...' They thought. The ANBUs shifted a little hearing the steps from the outside louder and louder. They were prepared for the worst. Soon the door opened, revealing the 3 councilors; Homura, Koharu and Danzo. When they came in and saw the blonde girl, they were scared shitless to the core. She threw 3 kunais few millimeters away from their heads without looking as they came in.

"You three idiots, what did I say that you can't order me around. I may be under-aged but I have the rank higher than chunin, meaning that I am the Clan head of Uzumaki and Namikaze under the shinobi rules meaning only that senile old man can order me around." The girl growled at the councilors who were paled as Orochimaru. Others were scared of her and also was shocked how she kept addressing the Hokage so rudely.

"But you have to be higher than the rank of chunin more than 3 years." Homura argued.

"You didn't read the ANBU history did you?" Naru asked. They didn't answer. That was a no.

"You all know _Kitsune_ joined ANBU at the age _six_ and became an ANBU Sou-taichou at the age of seven. That was _five_ years ago. I even confronted myself that I was Kitsune yesterday. You lots bugged me till this morning and you forgot that I had a higher rank than Chunin for five years. Worse, since due to the rank I hold, I've been officially known as the Clan head of Uzumaki and Namikaze yesterday. Since when did you have the guts to order around a Clan head and be nosey at Shinobi matters _Civilian_?" She asked, now the sweating councilors.

**(Flashback)**

"Sarutobi, why didn't you tell us?" Koharu shouted at Hiruzen who stayed calm unlike her.

"Since when did the Civilians care about the Shinobi's matters?" Hyuga Hiashi asked suddenly supporting Naru and the Hokage. He was a good friend of Minato and now knowing he had a daughter, he had to help her.

"We are the advisors of the Hokage. We have the right to know!" She shouted.

"You do, but if it was connected to ANBUs, you have no right to ask about it. They are my personal shinobis. Naru was the Commander of ANBUs. Of course I wouldn't tell anything about her. It would be risking Konoha into another war with Kumo and Iwa, importantly the safety of Konoha. All ANBUs above Captain are known as High A-rank to low S-rank secret. 5 years ago, her status as the Clan head of Uzumaki and Namikaze, she wasn't the right age or the rank. You could've asked me about her 5 years ago before she joined ANBU but lost the chance at the moment she joined ANBU. She became my personal ANBU for 5 years which brings to the fact, I had full right not to tell anything about her or share to anyone." Sarutobi was well prepared to fight against his advisors. They weren't going to bite his ass anymore.

"Her status as the Godaime candidate and being an ANBU Sou-taichou that time and even about her Clans, she had the full right to hide it away with the Hokage's permission if it was for the village's good and it proved it was. Hiding away her true self as Uzumaki and Namikaze, she protected the village from Kumo and Iwa from another war for 12 years, indirectly." Aburame Shibi spoke supporting the Hokage who appreciated it.

"Which brings to the point since she is the last of her Clans, she has to marry more than 3 or more husbands to carry one her Clans under the law of Clan Restoration Act." Danzo replied, causing the Civilians go telling she should marry their sons for something which was totally useless to shinobis.

"She will marry Uchiha Sasuke, since he is her age, 3 of the Council's son, and others if needed." Danzo continued, when the council calmed a little.

"But sadly you can't. Under the law of Shodaime rule 53: The Clan Restoring Act can't be done by force or threat. If it was, it will be counted as S-rank treason under the category of raping a noble unless the he or she agrees to. And I will never allow myself to become some kind of baby machine or sex toy for you shitheads. I'll marry someone I love in the future not some strangers trying get under my skin." Naru sneered at the Council who didn't like it at all.

"Then you will teach Uchiha Sasuke, since he will become the next Clan head, since Itachi, the eldest son of Fugaku-sama refused to." Homura calmly replied and Fugaku was happy when he heard it but didn't show it through his stony face.

"No. I refuse. Within my right I refuse to teach anyone unless they are hand chosen by me. I am in the same rank as all Clan heads and you civilians have not right to tell what to do to a Clan head other than their Clan advisors which clearly you aren't _my _advisors, but the Hokage's. I will teach Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Itachi, Aburame Shino and… Inuzuka Kiba." She told the Council boldly.

"Why are you teaching _Itachi_ and a _Hyuga_, but not my son?" Fugaku asked angrily not liking the fact that she was teaching the 'Black sheep' of his Clan and not teaching his youngest son, Sasuke who will be the next Clan head.

"Because of his stupid attitude of thinking that everyone is lower than him and Itachi _is _your _son_. Do not abandon him because he went against you for not being the Clan head. He is smarter than what you Uchihas him as a genius. For Sasuke, he will get himself killed when he's on a field mission and helping him more, it will get worse. While Itachi, he is much calmer and does not have that useless attitude. He respects others while your _other _son despises them. You dare to abandon Itachi just because he didn't let you satisfy for your own greed, then I will take him away, even it cost my life and Clan War." Naru said glaring at the Uchiha head, when he just implied Itachi wasn't his son.

"Then why are you teaching a _Hyuga_?" He asked pretending he didn't hear the threat.

"Why should it matter to you? I'm teaching an Uchiha _and_ a Hyuga, meaning I'm being fair you, not playing any favorites. She has potential when I saw her and I owe to the Hyugas anyway. But even though she has that potential, the Hyuga council is crushing it. That's why I'm teaching her, so she can bring out that potential and use it fully. Teaching a new generation of Aburame, this will help him in the future and for the clan." She told the Civilian and the Shinobi council.

"Then why didn't you teach Nara, Akimichi, or Yamanaka?" Aburame Shibi asked. Even though he was grateful she was teaching his son, he wanted to know why she didn't teach the 3 Clans. They had the same potentials.

"I don't want to ruin the new generation of InoShikaCho trio. If I teach them, it will break the chain, since the way I teach is totally different from theirs." She wouldn't dare herself destroy the new generation of InoShikaCho. They were well coordinated and well formed. They were one of the best in Konoha.

"What are you gonna teach them?" the Hokage asked.

"I'll teach Hinata a different stance than her Clan's, since it is too stiff for her and Hyuga females. Then I'll help her developing a new stance for herself and for the female Hyugas if she wants to. For Itachi, I'll make him not to rely on Sharingan at all and teach him about seals if he wants to. Though he is in ANBU already, I know what mask he has, but I'm not betraying him and tell. He may be good, but he still lacks on stealth and taijutsu, from others thinking he is perfect. I was his superior and taught him myself for a year. I was younger than him but he didn't care. He respected like others in the ANBU, despite he was an Uchiha. He has earned my respect through time, so I'm gonna teach whatever I can, till he reaches my expectation. For Shino, I'm gonna teach him how to use his bugs effectively from a different from his Clan. For Kiba, since there is a high chance that he will be in a tacking squad, so I'll teach him the basics early and some useful techniques for him and his partner. But I'll need that pup's attitude out of him before I teach him. It will be an insult to the tracking team in the ANBU." Naru explained.

"After you teach my son, can I teach that to others of my Clan?" Shibi asked.

"You have my permission to. You can ask Shino after he's done with my training." She said and Shibi nodded back.

"So that's done, is this meeting done?" She asked the council looking bored.

"No not yet. Then I want you to write all the seals you know and send it to the Sealing department." Danzo ordered Naru.

"No. The seals made by my clans are mine and alone by my right. Only I can decide if I want to 'donate' them to the department, but I'm not. I'm not giving anything that is my Clans by my right until I trust every one of you here. You dare to touch something's mine; I have the full right to treat the way I want under the Clan law." She threatened them.

"Is that a threat I hear?" Koharu raised her voice dangerously.

"No. That's a promise. A promise I can bet my life I will do." She simply told him.

"Then, we want you to-" Haruno Hanaki never finished her sentence, when she saw the blonde girl glaring at her.

"Are you deaf of dumb? How many times do I have to _say_ that since when did the Civilian council started to take care of Shinobi matters?" She asked venomously.

"B-But how about-"

"At least Homura and Koharu were shinobis in their time, but now retired. But they still hold on a small matter about Shinobis, while are a _Civilian _that never been a Shinobi ever. Don't think you can do everything because you are one of the council. Use your power like that again; I'll make you have no second chance next time like this." She glared at the pink haired woman.

"Before you lots ask more things from my Clan; attack or do anything that threaten anyone that has connection with my Clan or me personally or indirectly; then be prepared for a Clan War. I may be the only member, but don't underestimate me. That's the first rule of being a shinobi. I'm sure you read the Bingo Book about me then you would know I can use entire of father's technique, including what made him 'The Yellow Flash'. I have already completed Rasengan into a full technique adding an element to it. I have another technique which was mentioned, but not the name. It is Shunpo, Flash step. It is not as fast as my father's but it is fast enough to create a flash which is pure speed and no Chakra used. You have been warned. Touch my stuff or anyone precious to me then the War is on. I am the former Sou-taichou of all ANBUs. I am respected as Kitsune and they know my identity. If the Clan war happens, do you think you will win? The ANBUs will not help you and I will not borrow their powers and lead them into Clan problems. I have massacred 5 ANBU squads of Iwa and Kumo together in 10 minutes. Do you think you can beat me?" She threatened them. Glaring them for another minute, she looked at the Hokage who gave her a nod. Nodding back she disappeared in a flash, surprising everyone in the room and confirmed that she did learn it and had enough power to massacre their Clan alone.

The meeting went up till 3:00 am. The Hokage adjourned the meeting. Everyone went to their home to sleep, but Naru didn't. She went to her private training area and steamed off for 2 hours till she stopped and went to bed.

**(End Flashback)**

"B-But with you, you ca-" "**Shut up!**" Naru used her demon chakra a little, making her voice go demonic.

"I don't give a shit to you right now. You have overused your power over me! I am a Clan head for heaven sake! You even saw me that I am a seal master! In my knowledge there were only 3 seal master in Konoha; Jiraiya the Sannin, my father and I, but since Jiraiya is gone for the most of the times as a Spy master for Konoha of outside's situation, Oto-san is dead to protect this village from Kyuubi this village, leaving only me in the village." She stated. The councilors paled. If they made a wrong move, they can lose the most powerful ninja, a Sealmaster and 2 Clans.

"I doubt that Ero-Sennin will be happy about this because he is also my godfather and he's right behind the door. So come out now you damn pervert!" She shouted. They were confused. Even the Hokage was, but soon 1 figure showed up standing right behind the councilors. His face was beyond furious. The Jounins and Hokage almost felt sorry for them. _Almost_.

"Since when did you have the right to do that?" He growled at them.

"You never told about her to us in the beginning." Danzo replied.

"So what are you going to do if I tell you idiots? You're would be make her into a breeding machine or a weapon. Hell, you even would make your cooped up in a room to make seals if you found out her clans. I'm not an idiot." Jiraiya stated the facts what would happen.

"Sarutobi, what team do I have?" Naru suddenly asked knowing she has been assigned to a team.

"You have… Team 7; team members Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Morino Idate." The Hokage read out the list.

"So you put me with the Uchiha? So I can go all lovey-dovey on him? _.DREAMS!_" She shouted at them venomously.

"Sorry Naru but it's too late. Iruka already told the class about their teams, so I can't change it anymore." The Hokage answered, looking at his crystal ball. She glared at them.

"Don't think this will be over. You are already on warning 2. Ordering a _Clan head_ to do this and overusing your idiotic powers against me like this in the beginning. One more warning, I'll bring hell over to you, **making Kyuubi's attack a child's game**." She warned them and disappeared in a red fire and the Sannin glaring at the councilors for that last time and disappearing using **Shunshin no Jutsu**. The Hokage motioned for the councilors to leave. They hurriedly left not wanting to stay in the room.

(**A/N**: Going to skip team 1-6)

"Anyway before we were interrupted, Yuuhi Kurenai, you will have Team 8; Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. You'll help Hinata on her confidence, Kiba on his outburst and for Shino to speak more. He's too antisocial." The Hokage explained.

"Asuma, you'll have the new generation of InoShikaCho trio. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji will be your students. That is all good luck on your students, don't break them too much." The Hokage adjourned the meeting and the Jounin sensei left the meeting, going to the academy.

**(The Academy)**

All genins were in groups of their teams waiting for their Jounin teacher. Team 7 was Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Morino Idate. The book worm, the dead last and the Rookie of the year. Team 8 were Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba; the new tracking team and lastly Team 10, the new InoShikaCho trio; Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji.

Soon the teachers came to the academy, Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma saw Naru on the tree observing a room, while Jounin sensei of Team 1-6 quickly left, not wanting to be with her, due to the incident that happened earlier. Not long later she came off from the tree and handed information about Team 7, 8 and 10 not saying anything.

*Team 7

-Uchiha Sasuke was an emo brat, thinking everyone is lower than him because of he is an Uchiha.

-Haruno was a big fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke and the president of 'Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club with her best friend Ino.

-Morino Idate is the dead last of the class, but has the determination of not giving up.

*Team 8

-Hyuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuga Clan, but seriously lacks confident.

-Inuzuka Kiba is brash and loud, but is loyal to his partner Akamaru and his pack.

-Aburame Shino controls the bugs and is very anti-social to others.

-Yamanaka Ino the heiress to Yamanaka Clan and a big fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke, running the 'Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club' with her best friend Sakura.

*Team 10

-Nara Shikamaru a genius with over 200 IQ, but too lazy to do any test, so gets the second lowest mark.

-Akimichi Chouji, the heir of Akimichi Clan, snaps really easily if talked about being fat. **Warning: **Never say fat in front of Chouji.

"Wow… You got a lot of information in that short amount of time." Asuma complimented.

"I wasn't known as Kitsune for anything." Naru simply replied still pissed off.

"But before we go in, how about we do this differently?" Naru asked the 2 Jounins.

"What do you mean?" The Genjutsu mistress asked.

"Normally, each team would go do its own things, but how about we do it together?" The blond girl who was angry and now grinning mad which made the 2 Jounins felt uneasy. _She _was too bipolar sometimes.

"How?" Asuma asked.

"The bell test." She simply replied.

"Are you sure?" Kurenai asked the girl. It was her first team, so she didn't want to mess it up.

"I'll explain the rules and you guys would just have to follow it." Naru told Asuma and Kurenai.

"Fine, let's go in now other Jounin sensei got their teams." Kurenai said as she saw the Jounins coming out with their students behind. Naru walked in to the academy ground, ignoring other Jounins or the students passing though. Seeing this, Asuma and Kurenai quickly followed. They went to the room 301 and opened the door. The genins looked at them. Naru, Asuma and Kurenai went in, standing in front of the Genins.

"Good to see you brats again and welcome to your worst nightmare ever in your life. I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naru, Jounin-sensei of Team 7." Naru introduced herself to the class.

"I'm Yuuhi Kurenai and I'm Jounin-sensei of Team 8." The Genjutsu mistress introduced.

"And I'm Sarutobi Asuma. I'm Jounin-sensei of Team 10." Asuma lit another cigarette, before getting smacked by Kurenai. "This is an Academy and the students are still here." She glared at the man.

"We normally would do this separately, but this year, it would be different. Come to Training ground 7 in 5 minutes. One second late, your team will be disqualified and I'll make sure you start from the scratch in the academy." The blonde girl told the class. The pink girl raised her hand. "I'll answer any questions here in the Training ground 7 now move it!" The 3 Jounins disappeared with puff. Fast enough, all 9 genins ran out from the room to the Training ground.

**(Training ground 7)**

"Are you really gonna disqualify them if they are late?" Kurenai asked worriedly.

"Nah, I would normally will testing the new ANBU members, but I did it so I can give the test faster." Naru told her. The 2 Jounins sweat dropped at it. Soon from far away, they saw a dust cloud. The nine genins were running as fast as they can to the Training ground. By the time they arrived, they were exhausted, except for one who was just tired.

"4 minutes and 50 seconds… Not bad." Naru commented.

"So before we start any questions?" The blonde girl asked. The pink haired raised her hand.

"How can you be a sensei, if you're our age?" Sakura asked. 'Was she really the Book girl?'

"I graduated early; skipped chunin exam went straight for the Jounin. I passed so I'm here." She answered lazily.

"I know you don't want to be taught by a girl who is no older than you. Even I don't want to teach you brats so the feeling is mutual." She replied only to file the Genins.

"Don't call us brats! You are the same age as us!" The Inuzuka shouted. Then suddenly, she disappeared. They looked around till they heard a voice behind Kiba. She had a Kunai by his throat just next to his artery.

"This is what I'm talking about. You have no experience on killing or anything about being a shinobi. I have. I have killed people in my missions; I know what it is being a shinobi. I always risk my life for the village while you were studying in the academy. I am your superior in everyway. If you are sent in a field mission with that attitude, you'll be the first one to die." She spoke coldly at the boy and pressed her kunai to his neck deeper scaring Kiba and others. She vanished again, reappearing in front of the Jounins.

"Anymore?" she asked coldly not in the mood at all. No hands were up.

"Good. You'll be given a survival test. Normally this would be given tomorrow, but I'm gonna have it normal this year. Asuma, Kurenai and I will have 2 bells each. You are to come at us willing to kill us to get the bell. As the time is 10 am, you have till 2 pm. You will have to have a bell to pass the test and others who don't till the test ends fails." She brought out 6 bells and an alarm clock. She gave 2 bells each to Asuma and Kurenai.

"But sensei, we already had a survival test and passed." Idate whined.

"You're Ibiki's little brother aren't you?" Naru suddenly asked and he nodded.

"That exam was to pull out weaklings who don't deserve to be a shinobi yet. This is the real exam." She explained and set up the alarm to 2:00 pm.

"The ones who got the bells will be able to eat lunch, while others who didn't will be tied at the tress stump and see us eat." She told the genin group. They paled hearing this. For Sasuke's 2 fangirl, they didn't dinner last night or breakfast. They were screwed if they didn't get the bells.

"Come at us to kill! Do not hesitate! Hesitating in missions will get you in danger. Ready set, Go!" The moment Naru started the exam, except for 3 genins, they went to hide. Kurenai vanished using Genjutsu and Asuma fled somewhere in the training ground, leaving Naru alone with the genins.

"Oho… You three have to guts to go against me without a plan? I don't know to praise you being brave or acting like an idiot." She told the three genins. Inuzuka Kiba, Morino Idate, and Uchiha Sasuke stayed in front of her in their own stances.

"I'm an Uchiha. You can't beat me." Sasuke spoke with his Uchiha pride.

"Your ego will bite your ass later." She teased the boy.

"I don't care if I have a plan or not! I'll take the bells from you!" Kiba shouted, as giving a soldier pill to Akamaru.

"**Juujin bunshin!**" Akamaru jumped on the back of Kiba on four hands, turning into another Kiba, with silted eyes.

"**Gatsuuga!**" Kiba and Akamaru spin fiercely towards Naru. She didn't look all panicking, but side stepped just before it was about to hit her. The two tornados ran into trees, destroying them and literally ripping them to pieces.

"That's a nice technique of yours, but too slow." Naru commented.

'Too slow? I barely managed to follow it.' The other 2 genins thought shockingly to her statement.

"I'm not done yet!" Kiba pulled another Gatsuuga to Naru. But again she side stepped and grabbed the 2 tornados and bashed them together. Kiba and Akamaru bashed their heads together causing them to go unconscious. She threw them beside her and looked at the remaining 2.

"So… what do want now? Run or fight?" She asked.

"I-I'll never run!" Idate ran towards Naru throwing 5 kunais at her by his left hand and another 5 with his right. Just before it could hit the target, she disappeared with one kunai by her hand and put it by Idate's throat.

"Your aim is good, but it isn't fast enough to hit me. Too bad." She quickly punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall and gasping for air.

"Well that's done, so Uchiha you're last. What are you going to do? Fall like them, or giving me a decent fight?" Naru mocked him, pointing at the fallen genins.

"I'm different from them! Sasuke swiftly threw 10 shurikens and kunais towards Naru. She noted that his aims are good and the speed is fairly good. Right after she dodged them, Sasuke went through seals which Naru noticed it right away.

'Impossible. No genin should be able to perform that. They Chakra aren't big enough for it.' Naru thought, running her own seals.

"**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!**" Sasuke shouted releasing a grand fire ball, aiming for the blonde, who just finished her set of seals.

"**Suiton:** **Suijinheki!**" Water from the lake near her appeared in front of her, forming a water barrier. The water sizzled as the fire hit the water, creating whit smokes. But what she didn't know was that Sasuke hid shurikens in his fire. The shurikens passed though her barrier, cutting her cheek slightly. As the water barrier dropped and the smoke cleared up, she didn't waste anytime and attacked Sasuke. She didn't go full on him, since if she did, the moment the exam started, it would've had ended. It would've been too bored

"I seemed to have underestimated you. I will not go easy on you anymore." After sending few kicks and punches to Sasuke, he was now barely standing looked at the girl in front of him. She wiped the blood off her cheek, showing her injuries already healed. While Sasuke was panting heavily, he didn't notice the blonde disappeared again. By the time he looked at her, she already disappeared. He looked up, left, right and behind. She wasn't there till she said,

"Below! **Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!**" Suddenly a pair of hands from the ground pulled him down to the ground, leaving only his head out. The blonde girl was standing in front of him, grinning like an idiot.

"Well that's done. Good luck escaping." Naru ran to the forest, leaving 2 beaten up genins and 1 with only his head showing.

**(With Asuma)**

The young Sarutobi was sitting on a tree branch, smoking his cancer stick. He was bored. He left his tracks wide open and clear so the genins could track him. But for the first 30 minutes, there was no one, till he felt someone's chakra. Acting on instinct, he leapt from the tree branch. While he was on air using Futon Chakra, he saw a shadow where he stood seconds ago. He swiftly landed on the ground, which was a very bad idea. The moment he did, swarm of bugs attached to him, sucking his Chakra. Making it worse, a Hyuuga attacked him and blocked his Chakra pathways, leaving him no access to his Chakra. Even with no Chakra he could use his strength to run away, but couldn't find himself moving. He looked at the ground and saw his shadow was connected to someone ahead. Looking up, he saw a smirking Nara and an Aburame at his right and the Hyuuga at his left.

"Nice… you guys managed to catch me, but I have only 2 bells. Either one of you has to give up." Asuma told the 3 genins in front of him, lying on the floor painfully.

"No… We don't have to. She may have told us to get a bell, but she never told us that we have to get it each. So even if we work in a group, we would need only one bell to pass also and there wasn't any 2-man team in history lesson. If there was, it should've come out since it would've counted as one of the important facts we had to learn. But it wasn't mentioned, leading to one possible answer which is teamwork. Teamwork is true answer to pass, not getting the bell." Shikamaru stood in front of the fallen Jounin. He was speechless. In just 30minutes, the 3 genin in front of him found out the true meaning of the test.

"Wow… There was nobody to figure that out in just 30 minutes." Asuma looked at the genins, sitting up painfully from his protesting muscles.

"Not even the Sannin figured that out till the end of the test." He praised them, earning a red faced Hyuuga, Shikamaru smirking bigger and a small smile from the Aburame, but couldn't see it due to his coat.

"But sadly, you guys aren't in the same team, except for Hinata and Shino. Shikamaru is on a different team, so sadly this wouldn't count unless he did the same thing either with Naru-sempai or Kurenai. Giving you advice, if I were you, I would go with Kurenai. Naru-sempai may be young, but she is stronger than she looks. A lot stronger so don't estimate her when you see her. Heck, run away from her than fight her. It wouldn't be a smart thing to fight her, but ditching yourself with a pack of hungry wolves." Asuma warned the kids. They took his warning and advice to their hearts.

"Yep, that's correct." A voice answered from the nearby trees. The figure jumped down from the trees with 3 caught genins by her side. It was Naru, Ino, Sakura and Chouji.

"I taught you well didn't I Asuma?" Naru asked, grinning mischievously at the Jounin.

"You mean sudden attacks of paintballs and traps in my house, attacking every time you can get with your Kage bunshin armies saying to test my strength, reflex and my observation skills." He accused her. The genins sweat dropped at it.

"But it did help, after few dozens of times, you were always alerted, every time scanning your house and it did raise your stamina and strength a lot." She defended.

"Yes painting my house orange and traps every where in the house and outside. I still haven't got rid of all of them yet. They are still there." Asuma scolded her. She grinned like an idiot in response.

"Though how did you know it was me?" she asked curiously.

"Who else puts an orange fox and a paw print paper attached to kunais to freak me out to think it is an explosive tag?" He asked sarcastically.

"Eh he he…" She scratched her head back.

"Anyway why are you here with them?" Asuma suddenly asked.

"These three." She pointed at Ino, Sakura and Chouji. "Tried to eat the bentos and I caught them. After seeing the result, I'm going to tie all three of them to the stumps." She told Asuma. Hearing tied to the stumps, Chouji, Sakura and Ino paled considerably, much like the snake Sannin.

"So I hear that you got your ass kicked by these 3 newbie. Is it your skill that is lacking? Should I send my armies to put into place?" She grinned and Asuma paled. Shaking his head, he answered.

"I just got caught off guard at that moment. They have Nara and Aburame for strategy. It's not easy not to fall on their plan in every way, but except for you." Asuma told his excuse.

"Why me?" she asked, tilting her head a little.

"Don't think I don't know about your title as Konoha's number one unpredictable, hyperactive ninja. You've been called that since you were six and managing to defeat the Hokage at that age, in your own... unique way..." He slightly blushed when he remembered the incident that time. He was there when he saw it. It was hilarious.

**(Flashback)**

"Jiji! Jiji! Jiji!" A small six year old blonde ran into the Hokage's office, who was doing his paperwork. His son, Asuma was giving in his mission report when he saw her come in.

She had her protector around her neck, like a necklace, wearing an orange and red shinobi outfit. One weird combination clothes for a shinobi. Looking at her, he remembered who she was. He heard about her, actually all ninjas talked about her. She graduated at early at her age also became the youngest Jounin where other kids in her age didn't start the academy till next year.

She bashed to the room, nearly breaking the 2 poor doors. She was grinning like an idiot.

The Hokage saw the grinning girl and smiled.

"What can I do for you Naru?" The old man asked kindly happy to be distracted away from his paperwork.

"Well I made a technique after seeing you read that orange book." The Hokage choked hearing that and his son raised an eyebrow to his father.

"Can I show you please? I showed Ero-Sennin and he went all weird." Naru was all excited. This was her first technique she made and Asuma was curious about it. 'Creating a technique at that age, truly a prodigy.' He thought.

The girl not waiting for the answer from the Hokage, she suddenly went through some unfamiliar hand seals. It ended with tiger. The 2 Sarutobi thought is was a fire technique, but when they heard the name, it wasn't what they expected.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu!**" Naru shouted, transforming into her older self, with 2 pigtails, a decent bust winking at the men in front of her. But the worse was, she was naked. Smokes only covered her breast and her down. Seeing this, Asuma quickly turned away, blushing furiously, but unfortunately for his father he fainted with a nosebleed. Soon she cancelled that technique looking confused at the Hokage.

"That's what happened to Ero-Sennin. Just like that. A nosebleed and fainted like that." Naru told Asuma after looking at the Hokage's face. It took 5 minutes till the Hokage woke up. He got a handkerchief from his pocket wiped his nose. He was embarrassed. He was known as 'The Professor', the Hokage of the village defeated by a 6 year old girl. Still grinning, the girl asked,

"So… What do you think? The men didn't know what do say. She created an Anti-pervert technique which defeated one Sannin and the Hokage in one move.

"Naru, did you teach anyone that technique?" The Hokage asked. She shook her head.

"After showing Ero-Sennin, I came here." She told them innocently, not knowing anything.

"Good. From now on, that technique will be a S-class kinjutsu technique. You are not allowed to teach anyone that technique without my permission. Is that understood?" He asked seriously to Naru, while his son was having a hard time holding his laugh hearing it.

"Yes!" She grinned and ran out of the room. When she did, the Hokage looked at his son.

"Never talk about this to anyone." He told his son in a voice, promising a lot of pain if he didn't.

Asuma gulped and nodded.

**(End Flashback)**

"Ah… That was really funny." Naru told the Jounin laughing quietly.

"Did you use it still though?" Asuma asked.

"Only on Ero-Sennin when he's doing his research. Use it too tease him and it works like a charm." She answered. The genins didn't know what they meant.

"Anyway, Kurenai was still hiding in a Genjutsu when I was fighting, so it's either they are awake and are fighting her." She told out loud of her mind, not noticing she was saying out loud of her thought.

"So it seems that only 3 genins passed, though I should fail Team 10. Only 1 member succeeded, while other 2 failed. For Team 8, if you can convince the pup, they might pass, but for Team 7, I'm very disappointed with them. I'm just going to make them quit being a ninja if they are like that. They will bring bad name to us." She still continued to talk out loud till, she just noticed what she was doing. Grinning nervously, she went to the stumps, with Ino, Chouji and Sakura.

"Well, you heard her. She might re-test your team Shikamaru, but it will be harder than this, so good luck. Hinata and Shino, you can find Kiba at the area where the test started." Asuma told Team 8. With a nod, they went off, while Shikamaru lied down beside Asuma watching the clouds.

"Since, the rest of my team was captured; I'll just stay here till she gives us a harder one." He replied lazily watching the clouds with Asuma who agreed.

**(With Kurenai)**

She was watching the 3 fallen genins hidden by her Genjutsu. She would observe them before she'll attack. She waited for another 10 minutes after the battle, till Idate and Kiba woke up, though Kiba and his partner Akamaru had a concussion. Idate was still holding his stomach. It should've hurt a lot, but looking at Sasuke's fallen form, he couldn't but laugh causing more pain to his stomach. 'I should show myself to them now. They would battle me, Asuma or Naru-sempai again and I doubt they want to.' Releasing her Genjutsu, she revealed herself to the genins. As soon as they noticed her presence, the Inuzuka and Morino went into a defensive stance, while the Uchiha was still struggling to get out and fight with them, but with no success.

"So, who will survive this test? The Bell Test is hardest test of all tests. It has a 66% of failing. Let's see if you survive my techniques and pass." Kurenai's eyes turned black, with the background turning black as well. They were frightened, till Sasuke shouted.

"Get me out of here! You help me, I'll help you." Right now, stepping on his Uchiha pride, he asked for help. Hearing it, Idate immediately came next to the Uchiha and helped him out. As soon as his hands were free, he suddenly went to Tora seal and shouted "Kai!" After that the Genjutsu disappeared, no blackness crawling towards them and no freakier looking Kurenai. But unfortunately Kurenai left another trigger Genjutsu, which would be activated on one person if the previous Genjutsu got dispelled which activated automatically on Kiba. Getting affected by the Genjutsu, he stood still like a statue, his partner looking at him worriedly, but soon, stood in front of Kiba growling to protect from danger. Sasuke and Idate seeing that Kiba was caught in a Genjutsu, he ran towards him, but stopped as Kurenai went to attack him. Unable to help, he went back few feet landing beside Idate and creating space in between Kurenai and him.

"I need you to release that Genjutsu from Kiba, but I can't, so I want you to run straight at him and release it, while I'll take care of Kurenai-sensei." Sasuke ordered Idate. He may hate it, but he's not stupid enough to take alone a Jounin like he did with the blonde girl. He learnt his lesson through the hard way. The he thought, 'If we can't defeat the Jounin, how the hell are we supposed to defeat her?' Sasuke ran though a whole lot of possibilities, till he stopped at 'teamwork'. He now understood.

Then Sasuke went to into a offensive stance of his Clan and attacked the Genjutsu mistress, though she deflected the attacks easily. She did notice that Idate was looking for a opening, so he can run pass through her and help Kiba, but she wasn't going to give it to them easily, till the noise of the bell rang through the whole Training ground 7. Sasuke and Kurenai stopped when they heard it. Now the test was finished, she released Kiba from the Genjutsu and used **Shunshin no Jutsu**, to teleport the genins and Akamaru to the stumps.

**(With Asuma)**

Hearing the bell, he stood up, now less painful than before and held Shikamaru's shoulder and disappeared with **Shunshin no Jutsu.**

**(With Naru)**

She heard the bell next to her ring, sending the message that the test is over. Grinning, she turned it off and waited till the genins and the Jounin senseis to come. 'Speak of the Devil' 2 Shunshins appeared in front of her. One was Asuma and Shikamaru, while the other one was Kurenai with the 3 genins she beat in the beginning. 5 minutes later, Hinata and Shino showed up.

"All right since everyone is here, let's see who got the bells." Only Shino and Shikamaru did show their bells.

"So… Only 2 passed out of 9? I'm disappointed." She said in her 'disappointed' expression.

"Only Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru pass the tests…, but they also fail." She said, confusing the group, except for few.

"What do you mean Shikamaru and Shino fail? They got the bells." Sakura ranted.

"They did, but they didn't get the true meaning of the test, which is-" "Teamwork." Sasuke finished for Naru.

"So you figured it out. How?" Naru asked the Uchiha.

"After I fought you. There would be no chance for a genin who just graduated to defeat a Jounin alone, unless working together." He explained.

"Good. So I'll ask. Who fought like a team in this test?" She asked the 9 genins. Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata raised their hands.

"Good. If you were a team together, you would've passed, but you're not, so you don't." She explained the group.

"Also Sasuke and Idate were working together, but they didn't manage it to the extent to be called as teamwork." Kurenai explained.

"Hm… That's interesting." She mumbled.

"Anyway! You can have lunch, but you can't give any to Ino, Sakura or Chouji." She ordered the other 6 genins.

"W-What's going t-to happen to t-them?" Hinata stuttered.

"They aren't going to have the test anymore, while you lots do. I'm giving you another chance." She told the group. Ino, Sakura and Chouji were happy when they heard they weren't going to have the test anymore.

"While you have another chance, they are going to quit being a ninja." She pointed at the tied trio. The Jounins and the genins were shocked hearing it.

Suddenly, Idate attacked Naru with his kunai. Before anyone could react, she kicked Idate in the stomach, causing him to fall. Then she sat on his back with his arms and legs useless.

"This is life. I'm doing this for the best of their lives. If they continue like this, they will die and I can guarantee that. I saw one of my teammate die in front of me when I was 5. They weren't prepared. That's why I'm giving you and others a chance. You have the potential to do, while the 3 don't unless they improve. I saw my other teammate commit suicide because of his or her uselessness because it cost one of our teammate." She lectured him and others. Then suddenly, she threatened. She posed the very own kunai to Idate's throat, while throwing another one to Shikamaru's feet.

"Shikamaru kill Chouji right now, or Idate dies!" She shouted at the Nara. He was frozen. He didn't know what to do. Others were frozen as well.

"This is what I'm talking about. You may have to choose between your teammates and comrades if you aren't prepared enough." She then freed Idate. I'm going to give all of you a new chance, but it will be harder this time. You will be against me 1 on 1. Be prepared. Eat lunch and store your energy, but don't give anything to the three there." Naru, Asuma and Kurenai disappeared, but truly, they were behind some trees in the forest in front of them.

"Was that necessary?" Asuma asked.

"It was. I saw my teammate die because she wasn't prepared and while the other one died when a Kunai stuck his skull when I was 5 at my first C-rank mission. It wasn't a C-rank, but at least an A-rank mission. 10 bandits attacked with 3 C-rank missing nins. They weren't prepared. I saw my own ANBUs while I was ANBU Sou-taichou die when we were to catch a missing nin with me. After that incident, I never sent any ANBUs with me. I did it all alone. I never wanted them to die or be hurt. I'm only doing this for their good and for the future." She said to the 2 Jounins. They couldn't do anything but feel sorry for her. Losing both teammates at the age of 5 on their first C-Rank mission was truly sad and was surprised she didn't quit or went mentally unstable.

**(With the genins)**

Ino, Sakura and Chouji were going through a living hell. Skipping 2 meals and now missing one, while Chouji was always hungry. Kiba shared his with Akamaru, while Shino shared with his bugs. Shikamaru was in no mood to talk after a sudden threat, but looking at his friend, he gave his bento at Chouji. Others were shocked seeing it. "Shikamaru what are you doing?" Ino shouted at the lazy genius.

"I'm giving my friend some food. 2 of my teammates are already caught, meaning I have less then 30% of winning." He replied. Then Sasuke gave his bento to Sakura. When she saw this, she looked like she was about to cry and lastly, Hinata gave her bento to Ino.

"But what if they catch us? They told you not to give us any." Ino told the Hinata.

"They aren't here at the moment, so you can have them." Hinata simply replied.

"But our hands are tied, so… we can't eat them." Chouji told sheepishly to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." He muttered. He picked up his chopsticks to feed Chouji, till a very angry Naru appeared in front of them, with a cold Kurenai and emotionless Asuma appeared beside her. Instantly, Sasuke, Shino, Idate, Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino stood in front of their teammates and friend in their own fighting stance.

"**I told you not to feed them, but you went against me! Because of that all of you…**"Naru used a small amount of Kyuubi's Chakra, but not too much be noticed. It only made her voice more deep and demonic.

"Pass." She suddenly smiled and disappeared but soon appeared again like she didn't disappeared at all, but with Ino, Sakura and Chouji free from the bind. They were confused.

"How did we pass? We went against your rules." Shikamaru began.

"That's why you pass. You went against my rules to save your comrade, that's why I passed you." She explained.

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. That's how I was taught." She told the groups.

"Do you understand it now?" She asked and they nodded.

"Good, now Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Morino Idate welcome to Team 7!" She congratulated them.

"Team 8, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba welcome to Team 8." Kurenai smiled at them.

"Lastly, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji welcome to Team 10." Asuma announced.

"But before you lots go, I need Hinata, Shino and Kiba with me. I got your parent's permission to kidnap you lots." She announced which made everyone sweat drop to her explanation of 'kidnap'.

"I want you waiting outside the Tower while Kurenai, Asuma and I give our reports of our new team. Rest of you, you are free to go. From tomorrow, you'll be doing missions and I want Team 7 to meet me here at Training ground 7 and 8:00 am from now on." She told her team.

"Same with me, but Training ground 8 for my team." Kurenai told her team.

"Me too, but Training ground 10." Asuma said, then the 3 Jounin sued **Shunshin no Jutsu **to the office of the Hokage's, leaving the genins, except for Kiba, Shino and Hinata to the Hokage tower.

**(The Hokage's office)**

In the office, there were all 9 Jounin sensei in front of the Hokage.

"So… which teams passed?" The Hokage asked.

"Team 1 failed."

"Team 2 failed."

"Team 3 failed."

"Team 4 failed."

"Team 5 failed."

"Team 6 failed."

"Team 7 unfortunately passed." The Hokage's eyebrow twitched when he heard it.

"Team 8 passed."

"Team 10 passed."

The Jounins reported.

"So… Only 3 teams passed this year?" The Hokage mumbled to himself.

"Good, dismissed." The Jounins went out from the door, except, Naru flung herself out though the window.

"Use the door for once Naru!" The Hokage shouted at the girl, but he knew that she wouldn't listen to him at all.

Outside the Tower, the 3 genins heard the shout from the Hokage scolding the blonde. They laughed slightly, but stopped when she landed in front of them like a butterfly.

"So you lots ready? I have the permission from you parents to train you lots under me personally. There's another one already at the door of my house, so why don't we go to my house?" She grabbed them disappeared in a flash.

**(Namikaze, Uzumaki Clan house)**

The four 12 year olds arrived at the door of a Clan house. It was very big. The house was 3 floors high, the front gate with an guarding seal right in the middle of the two doors.

"Welcome to my house. From now on, while I train you, you will be living with me with another person." She pricked her thumb and went over the seal. The seal on the door shined brightly red and the front door opened. But she didn't go in and looked at the tree beside her.

"Itachi come out now. I know you are there." She commanded. The figure came out from the tree and it was The Uchiha Itachi.

"Sharp as usual Naru-sempai." He complimented.

"You are still 100 years early to hide from me. I'm sure you heard it from your father." Naru asked and he nodded.

"Good. Come in with me then, or do you want to live outside with your fangirls chasing you around the village?" She asked amusingly. "I'd rather come in thank you." He replied back smoothly, while the genins were too shocked to comment. In front of them was the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Itachi, graduating at the age of 7, Sharingan at 8, Chunin Exam at 10 and became an ANBU captain of at 13. But now there were rumors that he was the ANBU Sou-taichou and right now, he was showing respect to the blonde calling her 'Naru-sempai' in front of them. 'Who the hell is she?' They all thought.

"Good, then let's go in. I have lots of things to tell you four and things to do." She walked in through the doors with a calm Itachi and 3 shocked genins behind. When they came in, the door closed and sealed itself, not allowing anyone to into the house.

The house was beautiful. A large pond with stepping stones in it, 3 large and beautiful fish, the flowers everywhere in around the front garden, and the house itself. The floor was covered with the smoothest wood you can find in Konoha. The living room was floored with dark rich red colored wood, same with shelves filled with books. In the middle of the table, there were few pictures of her family; The Yondaime and a red fiery head pregnant woman grinning with the Toad Sannin and the Sandaime Hokage with his wife. They were awed when they saw the furniture and the picture especially. The Toad Sannin and the Sandaime with his wife taking a picture with the Yondaime and his wife Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. They couldn't do but stop and stare at the picture. Naru and Itachi noticed it and she chuckled.

"Even Itachi stopped when he saw it the first time. Surprised? That's my father grinning like an idiot and my mother pregnant with me. That's Sandaime Oji-san with Biwako Obaa-san." She explained about the picture. "And that's Jiraiya the Toad Sannin, my father's teacher, and a very big pervert." She chuckled sadly at the picture. She missed her parents a lot. The genins saw the sad expression on the blonde's face. They thought it was their fault until Itachi whispered at them.

"It's not your fault. She just misses them a lot. She never met them except in pictures," He explained quietly and the Genins felt sorry for her.

"Anyway, come on. I need you show your rooms." She said and lead the group into the house.

(**A/N**: I am horrible at explaining this kind of stuff. I'm sorry in advance of my poor explanations.)

She stopped in a green painted double door. It had nature drawn to it. When she opened it looked like a forest. The wallpapers were trees, the small table with a green cloth over it. The king sized bed was covered with blue and light green blankets. There was a small room, which was a large bathroom. It had a separate shower and a large bathtub. Folded towels on the small shelf next to the large mirror in front of them with a sink just under it.

"This is Shino's room." She explained and they were shocked hearing it.

"I already had some clothes delivered by your parents here, so you can find your clothes or wear the ones on the closet. Your choice. Now for the next room…" Naru lead the group out of Shino's new room and went for the lavender field door.

She opened the door, at the smell of Lavender filled their nose. It was much like to Shino's but it was full of lavenders and other kinds of flowers. Her blankets were light purple like lavender and navy blue. The table was covered with lavender colored cloth with some lavender on the table inside a vase. The bathroom was the same with Shino's.

"This is Hinata's room. I did it yesterday. Your clothes will be in the closet. Now to the next room!" She shouted, with other people following her behind. This time it was a room with 2 dogs napping in front of the door.

In the room, the walls were covered by dog bones and had a special room just for Akamaru to sleep in. It had a very plushy and soft small bed for the dog. Excited, Akamaru ran straight to his own bed. He liked it a lot. Naru chuckled at Akamaru's antics. Kiba's bed was blue. Like others his clothes were moved in to the house. The table had some dog treats and biscuits for Akamaru. For his bathroom, it even had a mini bathtub just for Akamaru. He was really excited to use it someday. Following Naru out, they went to the last room for Itachi. On his two doors, it had weasels and ravens. Itachi's eyebrow twitched.

"Did you have to?" He quietly asked looking at the weasels.

"Couldn't resist and had to do it." She grinned. She loved teasing him with his name, as his name literally meant weasel, like Hatake Kakashi was scarecrow.

His room was plainer than others. His wallpaper had ravens sitting on a tree just behind the red and black bed. Naru knew that he didn't like to wear his Clan's clothes; so she bought new ones for him. Unlike other rooms, he had a shelf with books about different fighting stances, strategy, and others about ninjas. She then went outside with others in the hall.

"That's all I wanted to show at the moment. Go back to your room and change something more comfortable clothes you want in your closets. The clothes beside from your families, they are yours so don't hesitate to wear them. Just consider it as a gift. My room is just next to Itachi's, so if you have any other questions, Come and ask me, but first, I want you to come at the training ground. Dress for a new training, so wear something for combat. Go straight through the hall, turn left and through the double doors. I'll be waiting you there. See you soon." Naru went in to her room and so did others.

By the time they met at the training ground, Naru was wearing an orange battle kimono, so was Hinata. She was blushing to the clothes she was wearing since they came only to her thighs. While for Shino, he was wearing the same coat, since he didn't want to change his clothes to a different style yet. Kiba wore his clothes from his house, since we weren't used to other clothes yet, and for Itachi, he wore his ANBU gear, but without a mask. The training ground was huge. It could have 4 large battles and still have space.

"So since everyone is here, I'll tell you the reason you are staying with me. I'm going to take all of you as my personal students and teach everything I learned. For instance, I'm going to help with her confidence and teach her another stance for her, since the Jyuuken is too stiff for. For you Kiba, I'm going to teach you the basic of tracking, but before that, we need to get rid off your attitude of yours. It is not acceptable. I'm going to teach you also the basics of the tracking and other methods to use your bugs effectively and lastly Itachi, I noticed you lack in stealth and taijutsu, so I'm going to concentrate on that for a while. We are going to train till dinner and the time is… 3:00 pm, so we'll be training till 7:00pm my dear students. Welcome to hell and my name Naru and I'll be your personal guide throughout the training from now on." Naru sarcastically introduced herself to her new students and they laughed at it. Grinning, Naru created 3 more clones. She one each to Shino, Kiba and Hinata, while she took care of Itachi herself.

**(With Kiba)**

"So, for you, we will get rid that attitude of yours. If we don't you will never be a true tracker, but for the basics, I want you to track down these 3 scents within 5 minutes." Naru brought 3 different scents from a box near her. Then she threw them with other scents, with some similar to it. "You can ask help from Akamaru. This may look easy, but it won't be, as you will be finding it with your eyes blind. But every time you get it wrong, the harder it will get." She grinned and Kiba paled.

**(With Shino)**

"Since, you use your bugs at most of time, so first we're going to improve your taijutsu first and continue to the next level. I'll be teaching you the Nature of Bug stance. This will be perfect for you and your bugs." Naru explained about the stance and Shino thought it would just right for him and for his bugs. Naru grinned when Shino agreed to learn it.

**(With Hinata)**

"Hinata, since the Jyuuken stance is too stiff for you and for other females in the Clan, we're going to make a new one for you that fits well with your Jyuuken." Naru explained. Hinata was stunned hearing this. Creating another form of Jyuuken was nearly an impossible thing to do.

"But before we start that, I'm going to teach you another stance that will help you creating your own stance in the future. This stance is called, the Withering Flower. It moves with delicacy, but strikes like a snake just like Jyuuken, but unlike Jyuuken it requires flexibility so it would be perfect. Do you understand?" She asked. Hinata nodded timidly. "Answer me, not nodding." She ordered. "Y-Yes N-Naru -sensei." Hinata stuttered. "No stuttering. Again." She asked once more. Taking a deep breath, she answered in confident, "Yes Naru-sensei." "Good. Let start training." She grinned.

**(With Itachi)**

"Since you lack in stealth and Taijutsu, we're gonna start by fighting. I'll be correcting your moves now and then but the most fun thing is we're not gonna stop till dinner or either of us forfeit." She grinned evilly, slightly intimidating the famous Uchiha. Then suddenly, she attacked Itachi with no warning and effectively, Itachi moved professionally from the attack. Soon, they started fighting like a true ninja would in the battlefield. No Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or Sharingan. Pure Taijutsu only. Itachi was using his Clan's stance while Naru was using her father's. The Flash stance. It relies mostly on speed and strength.

* * *

After 1 hour and 45 minutes later, the genins were tired to their bones. They even didn't go half way through the training and they were already exhausted while Itachi and Naru were still fighting and the genins were watching with amazement. They could see that Itachi was losing, but he didn't dare to give up. He fixed his mistakes through fighting with Naru. He was getting tired; sweats were building on his forehead, but didn't dare to show his weakness to her. She was still fine through till now, though she was slightly sweating now. She may have enormous stamina and strength, but even she can't go forever. The genins were now respecting Naru even though she was their age, but she is on a complete different league. Handling Itachi and teaching him was an enough proof.

In the third hour, Itachi forfeit due to his limit at his stamina. Right now in front of the genins, it wasn't the genius talked around the village, but an exhausted ninja from training. 'Wow. He's completely tired.' They thought, when Naru was covered in sweat, but it was clear that she could till fight. 'She's not even exhausted the point of Itachi-san. She's really strong.' Hinata thought.

"We'll stop now, since we are all tired and the genins have missions tomorrow so does Itachi, while I'm gonna teach brats like you and Itachi, I still need to teach my team." Naru said which made Itachi look up to her.

"Team? I didn't hear anything about that." Itachi said confused.

"I just got one which somehow has your little brother, Sasuke." Naru told Itachi who's face didn't change into another expression after hearing of Sasuke.

"Did the council force it on you?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was too late to change. (sigh) If I didn't have them that time, I could've been thrashing you and Inu's ass by now." Naru sighed again and a little depressed due to the fact that she couldn't beat her ex-colleague anymore now. The genins and Itachi sweat dropped at it.

"Yes, yes. I heard the threat you sent from the ANBU this morning. You had no idea how scared that was when we heard it. You know I already have enough paperwork and you want it to make it worse? No way in hell sempai." Itachi told his sempai.

"Then where's my fun to torture you?" She whined.

"You stayed with Hebi too long." He told her.

"Fine do what ever you say, Fun spoiler." She pouted and stood up.

"Anyway, get your asses moving, I'll be cooking and after that, do what ever you want till 10:00 pm. We're sleeping at 10:00 pm and if I hear a noise from either of you, prepare for the worst tomorrow." She warned them and went ahead to cook dinner, while others took their time. They shivered hearing her threat.

* * *

**DONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

(**A/N**: This chapter done! Kinda got carried away and wrote too much. Hee hee… My grammar is nearly none existence, so I'm sorry in advance.)


	4. Chapter 4

Namikaze Uzumaki Naru Re-write

Author Note- I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS.

**Jutsu**

"Dobe"-Talking

'Shannaro!'-Thinking

'**Stupid Blondes**'-demons talking in their jinchuuriki's mind.

"Summons speaking"

'Summons thinking'

**When speaking in demonically**

(**A/N**: I made the chapter longer than before as an apology for not updating the story soon. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 3**

**(Previous)**

"Then where's my fun to torture you?" She whined.

"You stayed with Hebi too long." He told her.

"Fine do what ever you say, Fun spoiler." She pouted and stood up.

"Anyway, get your ass moving I'll be cooking and after that, do what ever you want till 10:00 pm. We're sleeping at 10:00 pm and if I hear a noise from either of you, prepare for the worst tomorrow." She warned them and went ahead to cook dinner, while the others took their time. They shivered hearing her threat.

**(Now)**

3 months passed since Naru became a Jounin and started teaching Team 7. They had been doing only D-rank missions, which pissed the hell out of them and she enjoyed the moments every time they snapped at the missions they got. Sasuke demanded to teach him since he was the _heir _of the Uchiha clan, but she didn't give a shit. She treated them fairly how her father did to his team and didn't play any favoritism. She declined the request from Team 7 of having a higher mission until they reached her till then she didn't bother to think about giving them one knowing that day was a long way away.

In Naru's house, Team 8 and Itachi were sharing their last day together. It was very early in the morning like only about 7:00 am. Team 8 would have to meet their teacher, Kurenai at 8:00 am in Training ground 8, Naru had to meet hers at the same time but only in Training ground 7 and Itachi had his ANBU career so they had to leave early in the morning which was sad for them.

Team 8 and Itachi improved a lot than 3 months ago. Now Hinata was stuttering less and tried to be confident, Kiba worked to be quiet and got his attitude fixed (**A/N**: Hooray!), Shino tries to be social with others and lastly Itachi improved enough to spar with Naru for 6 hours non-stop only on Taijutsu but he still couldn't beat Naru in a spar.

"You guys worked good and I am so proud of you!" She grinned at them, but slightly sad in the inside as today was the last day they would spend together and would return to their respective homes.

"Hinata, you improved the most out of the rest. Always have confidence and believe in yourself. Don't let anyone control you like those stuck up Hyuga councils. Continue to practice the new stance I showed you and don't forget to practice using Byakugan. Good luck on making a new stance for a better future for the Hyuga Clan. "Naru said and complemented Hinata and she blushed like a riped tomato.

"Shino, don't forget the sensation and feeling I taught you when using your bugs. Extend your senses through your bugs and that would help you scout the area when used to its full extent. You have the talent to do that a lot better than others." She said the Shino and he nodded.

"Kiba, your sense of smell is at least 50 times better than 3 months ago, but it doesn't mean you can abandon your other senses. Practice them the way I showed you every time 4 hours a day. Increase the time if you think it is too easy later in the future and I'm sure you will become one of the best trackers in ANBU and in Konoha." Naru said to Kiba and he grinned with pride in his face hearing Naru complimenting him.

"And lastly Itachi, your stealth and stances are much better than you came before. Use Kagebunshin and spar with your clones and correct any mistake you make by yourself. Fighting yourself will help you a lot since it is a copy of you." She said to Itachi and nodded gratefully towards her to help him.

"If you need help in your training visit me anytime you want." She told them. They now stood in front of the gate of Naru's house saying their last goodbyes and left and saluted to her as he used to when she was in ANBU. They parted to their own way to their destination, while Naru was thinking how to torture her students mentally and physically with an excuse as an advanced training. She started laughing evilly which made the civilians shudder when they heard her laughing like that and walking down the streets to the Training ground.

* * *

_Streets in Konoha_

Naru went down the street, thinking about how Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Itachi was doing. She was glad to teach them, but still hated to teach Team 7. She hated the Civilian Council so much. They knew that the word 'Team 7' was a taboo to her, but then they ignored it and gave the bloody team to her. Her mask nearly cracked when she heard the taboo word, but kept herself from losing herself but was scared of the night when everyone in her team died on their first C-rank mission. She didn't want to remember that fateful day and the day how the village accused her of killing them. She felt truly betrayed when she heard it from other shinobis. They cursed her existence ever since then for a year till she faked her death with a help from the Hokage. She soon arrived at Training Ground 7 at 7:55. She lied on the grass watching the clouds waiting for her Genins. She had to keep herself together because it was their death anniversary and her first ANBU team's death as well. She had to act herself like normal just like other days so her students or the Hokage wouldn't find out the truth she hid away from them. 4 minutes later, the three Genins showed up ready to do another D-rank mission.

"Ah... All of you are early." Naru said doing a flip to hop to her feet slightly shocking her Genin Team.

"Come on, we have hell lots of missions and trainings from hell." She said excitingly while Sasuke, Sakura and Idate groaned hearing of missions. They didn't notice that she was acting to exciting today and acting slightly different from other days. 3 months passed since they were Genins and the only thing they did was D-rank missions aka jobs which the villagers couldn't be bothered and asked for Green horns like them to do it for them. They were sick of it and learned it the hard way of after whining for higher missions. They shivered thinking the hell training for whining like a baby and it was horrible as hell. They had to do 3 sets of 100 pushups and sit-ups, running around the village 10 times with 20 kg on their legs and 15 on their arms. After that they had to dodge Naru's kunai and shurikens for 3 hours saying it was a test of their reflex. Since then, they never whined or objected what they were told to do, only groan at it.

"Today I'm going to be nice, so after the training, I'm going to teach you a new technique and treat all of you ramen." She said and they cheered happily.

"Don't forget _after _the training." She said once more making it clear, that she wasn't going to treat or teach them new technique until all of their missions were done. They groaned once more and followed Naru feeling dejected to the Hokage Tower for today's missions.

* * *

_The Hokage's Office_

The Hokage was truly happy today. He got all of the unsorted missions sorted in ranks, no meetings at all with any of the Council which saved him from all bithchy talks from the Civilian Council and lastly he finished all of his paperwork and now had none to sign for another 3 hours. He was truly in Heaven drinking hot Green tea looking at the sky watching the clouds move freely and felt his life was completed at last but sadly, the happiness and peace it didn't go long when _someone _bashed into his Office, breaking his happy thought.

"Hokage-Jiji! I'm here for more missions today!" Naru shouted coming in to the Office by kicking the poor doors, nearly breaking them off from its hinges.

"(sigh)... and I thought my life was completed..." the Hokage mumbled looking back to Naru who was grinning like an idiot just like his former blonde Hokage. He was too occupied of mumbling how his perfect day was ruined and didn't see the difference in Naru.

"What got you so high today Naru? Is it that day of the month?" The Hokage asked jokingly, only to get his head smacked to his desk. He did notice it but judgment her acting to a completely different thing which Naru was gratefully glad.

"I'm only 12 goddamit! Stop reading Ero-Sennin's books if you're going to think like him!" Naru shouted at him her face all blushed up like a tomato. The Hokage just gave her a heartily laugh and threw her a scroll of D-rank missions who caught it effortlessly.

"Choose whatever you want but maximum of 5 D-rank missions only." He said to Naru who just shrugged it off like it was nothing. This was normal to Team 7 everyday. The Hokage makes a joke out of their sensei, only to get hit by her in the end or getting insulted by her and chooses D-rank missions for the day, ignoring the warning of maximum 5 D-rank missions only. She never listened to any of the warnings the Hokage always told her.

"Hm... What should I choose for today? Should we catch Tora-chan again?" The Genins begged mentally to choose another mission." Clean Inuzuka's Kennel; take care of Sandaime-Jiji's grandson..." Naru called out all the list of the most missions no one wanted to do in their whole life. Team 7 winced hearing the missions Naru called out and their frowns got deeper every time they heard the mission. Before she could finish the list, an Academy boy barged in with playing shurikens aka blunt shurikens in his hand.

"Fight me Old Geezer!" The boy shouted ready to throw his shurikens but only to trip on his scarf to the floor. The Hokage sighed seeing the boy trip on his scarf while Naru was grinning seeing the boy.

"Sensei, who's he?" Idate whispered to Naru.

"That is my favorite gaki and Sandaime-Jiji's grandson, Konohamaru." Naru said proudly pointing to Konohamaru and to the Hokage who just sighed at his grandson's interruption.

"Who did it?" Konohamaru shouted standing up looking around and then pointed to the one who was the closest to him.

"You tripped me didn't you?" He shouted pointing to Sasuke who looked irritated of being accused of something he would never do and never will in his whole life.

"Don't accuse Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura shouted protecting Sasuke, but the boy just ignored what she said and continued ranting to Sasuke as if she never talked. Naru stifled into a laugh, trying to stop from laughing but was let loose as soon she tried it.

"Naru-nee chan!" Konohamaru shouted when he noticed his favorite big sister in the room with his grandfather.

"Ah gaki. You surely know how to piss of Sasuke and make your grandfather's life horrible just like always." Naru said motioning Konohamaru to come near her who obeyed. She ruffled his hair making it all messy and then Konohamaru's tutor, Ebisu came in to the panting from running.

"Honorable Grandson! You were here! I thought you were kidnapped by foreign shinobis!" He shouted making everyone in the room who heard it sweat drop and Naru mumbled which sounded like, "Talk about over reactive and overprotective..."

"Ah... Namikaze-sama, it is good to see you." Ebisu said bowing to Naru who nodded back to him.

"Call me Naru. Those honorifics makes me feel older than Jiji over there." She said pointing to the Hokage who twitched in annoyance. 'She's really hyper today… I wonder why…' He thought.

"Anyway Konohamaru, I know it is fun to see Sasuke being all accused of something he didn't do it, but you tripped on the wood that slightly stacked out from the ground, stepping to your scarf and fell flat to the floor." Naru said point to the floor where the boy tripped.

"You're too good Naru-nee chan!" The boy said pouting only to make Naru chuckle. Then she had an idea.

"Actually... Neh Ebisu, do you mind if I kidnap Konohamaru today?" She suddenly asked to the tutor who stood up straight like a board when he heard his name.

"No of course not Nami- I mean Naru-san." He said making Konohamaru punch in the air grinning.

"Is that alright with you Ji-san?" Naru asked the Hokage who happily nodded back.

"Alright then, it's done! We're going to baby-sit Konohamaru today!" She shouted and her Genins widened their eyes when they heard it.

"WHAT!" They all shouted together. Naru and Konohamaru ignored them and did a mini party between them. The Hokage partied himself in his mind glad to get his grandson off the hook for the day and was same with Ebisu.

"Come on. It's not that bad. I used to baby-sit Konohamaru and he was a good kid." She said giving Konohamaru a high-five.

"Now Konohamaru, since you will be spending a day with me and my team, I will treat you like my Genin team. Is that understood?" Naru asked in a fake seriousness making Konohamaru salute to her. She grinned but the Hokage stopped her.

"No. You will treat my grandson like your Genins. They are full ledged adult while Konohamaru is only an Academy student. I will not allow you to treat him the same you did in her previous rank." He said seriously and Naru just glared back. The mood suddenly changed from all carefree moods to a very serious one.

"What? You _were _spying on me? You don't trust me anymore or what? _I _trusted you!" She talked back at him dangerously and the Hokage now noticed the mistake he had made and cursed to himself in his mind.

"I didn't spy one you because you were not trustworthy, but-"

"But what? The method I teach them? How am I supposed to know for someone who was a Genin only for a year and had the team all massacred in a C-rank mission? What the hell do you know? You have all of your teammates alive and old for decades annoying you every single day while my teammates _died_ after a year? You do remember that all teams rejected me because I was the-" Naru stopped when the Hokage shouted at her.

"Don't you dare say it!" He shouted at Naru who was now shocked from the Hokage's tone. She thought of him like her grandfather but it wasn't like that any more. Her eyes held sadness but it was gone as it came and held betrayal and anger. Others were shocked from sudden outburst from the Hokage stopping Naru from saying something which clearly not acceptable in front of the Hokage.

"What do you expect from a girl who spent half of her life in ANBU? I never had a normal childhood. In fact, my life was never normal thanks to my father but I don't hate him for it. The duty comes first and the family. I understand why he did it, but he was too faithful for his own people. He only saw the good side of his own village and never the dark side. He knew his own daughter will have no normal childhood like other children but he never knew it will come this far. Before you told me who my parents were, do you know what they said to me? They said Oka-san was a whore and Oto-san was a bastard who despised my existence even before I was born. My civilian childhood was only pain, glares and the beatings from the villagers. My normal life ended the day I was born and my childhood as a normal girl with a mother and father. I lived alone for my whole life. I refused to live with you because the beatings will get worse. They would've accused me of brainwashing you and would try to kill me even more. I had to learn how to think like adults at the age of 3 after I was kicked out from the orphanage on my birthday and beaten every inch of me. I never knew why till I was beaten up again on my fourth birthday. A group of mobs about 30 of them came to my house and tried to kill me. I didn't make a sound because or else it meant I lost to them. I never fought back despite I could scream and alert the sound seals that were set up around the house by you. I never screamed or made a sound even when a civilian stabbed on the spine and paralyzed me for 2 months despite the help from my first friend. I went into coma for a month and when I woke up; I couldn't even move a finger even with him healing me 24 hours. That night, I noticed that the villagers would never accept me and would always try to kill me on every chance they could get, so I did what they wanted. I went to the academy and graduated early and faked my death a year later I graduated like how you wanted and why do you think there was a huge festival on the day I 'died'? They were celebrating my death that the _it _was gone for all. I hid for 6 years and spent every second of it being an ANBU. My ANBU times were my new childhood. They treated me like a human and tried to help me. They understood the pain I always kept away for six years. My own subordinates never hated me even when I first joined them. They treated the same just like others while the village itself treated me lower than trash. For my age, I dealt what an adult couldn't. It was surprising even to me why I didn't betray my own village and killed everyone then I remembered. Out of all village, there was only one person treated me like a human before I joined the Academy. Even after the Academy, no one dared to acknowledge my existence as myself but that was enough. My existence was proven and I lived through it till now for him. That was you Sarutobi. Now you have just betrayed me and my trust to you." Naru said coldly to the Hokage who nearly flinched at her tones. Everyone in the shivered at the tone of her voice.

"How would you feel of getting beaten up at the day of your own birthday by mobs every year and spend the day in hospital in pain knowing nothing why they hate. I don't know the difference between of treating an ANBU and a Genin. How can I see the difference between how to treat a Genin when I was never given the chance myself? My Genin team died when I 5 while others in my age were even not in the Academy, I already seen death and killed others at the age 6 for the village and you. While they were having dinner with their family, I was risking every inch of my life for the village. They had it easy. Don't blame me for this. Blame the village itself and the council." Naru said and disappeared using Shunshin. The Hokage cursed himself of his mistake towards Naru who now thought he betrayed her. Everyone was shocked from what they heard from.

"Shit... Why did I say that to Naru or act like that towards her...?" He cursed himself now wanting to kill himself of his stupidness.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked. The Hokage sighed and spiked his Chakra for few seconds and later, Karasu the new Sou-taichou came in to the office next to the Hokage.

"Have you summoned me Hokage-sama?" Karasu asked kneeling on his left leg with his face down.

"Karasu, you know Naru the best right?" The Hokage suddenly asked the ANBU worriedly. Rising up, the ANBU looked at the Fire Shadow and nodded in slight hesitation, but too small for others to notice.

"Hai. I've known her since she was 5." The ANBU replied not liking where this was going.

"Good because I will need you in this." He said to Karasu who now knew where this was going.

"Did she snap Hokage-sama?" He asked suddenly out of no where to the Hokage.

"Yes because of me. I just betrayed the trust she gave me all those years ago." He said regressively and the ANBU lost his composure.

"What?" He nearly shouted at the Hokage.

"I knew Naru didn't have an easy life, therefore I checked on her frequently to see how she treated her Genins. I know what I have done was very stupid but when I saw her, she was treating her Genins the same and their punishments were only lighter. I had to stop it but I couldn't say to her. I knew I would be betraying her trusts and when she was going to look after my grandson, she said she will treat him the same as her Genins. From that, I lost myself and told her directly that I was spying on her. She misunderstood that I didn't trust her anymore and now think her as an enemy." He said in sadness with his hand covering his face.

"I see..." That was all what the ANBU said knowing that acting rash towards the Hokage for that reason wouldn't make the situation any better but worse. He looked back at Team 7 and Konohamaru. They held their breath when they noticed the ANBU Sou-taichou was looking at them. For no reason, they were scared of him.

"Do you know where she is now?" The ANBU asked the Hokage. He shook his head sadly not knowing where she was.

"...That would be a problem..." He said and summoned Inu to Hokage's office.

"Hai, Sou-taichou is there anything wrong?" Inu asked landing next to Karasu scaring the hell out of the Genins.

"Summon your dogs and look for Naru. Call all available ANBUs to search for her. She's gone and I have no doubt that she suppressed her Chakra away from us. She snapped so when you find her, be careful. She might not be herself when you find her and so I want you to inform me or the Hokage when you find her. Do not engage her under any circumstances no matter what." Karasu said and Inu nodded and disappeared. If it was about Naru, it was always serious. If it wasn't, the Hokage himself wouldn't call Karasu in the first place.

"A-Ano ANBU-san... is there anything wrong with sensei?" Sakura asked not knowing why ANBUs would go this far just to look for her sensei.

"That is a classified information Sakura-san. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about it." He said and excused himself from the Office with the Hokage's permission. After the ANBU was gone, the Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I never wanted to see her like that..." He mumbled sadly and stray tears fell from his cheek. They were shocked when they saw the Hokage cry for Naru.

"I-Is it m-my fault...?" Konohamaru asked now crying. The Hokage lifted his grandson to his lap trying to soothe him from crying.

"It's not your fault. It's mine and... The Civilian Council who I have a bone to pick with." He asked softly towards his grandson and coldly towards the Civilian Council who he will have a bone to pick with.

"I never thought the day could be ruined like this, but then... she's always unpredictable in every angle." He said and looked at Naru's team.

"Team 7 will be off duty until Naru comes back. I will not hear any complains or objections. Is that clear?" He asked to the team who was about to object but stopped. He excused the Team and his grandson with Ebisu from his office. He then called in an ANBU that was stationed in his office.

"Go and get all Council and Clan heads. The meeting will be in 30 minutes." He said furiously and the ANBU gulped silently when he saw the Hokage very mad. He nodded and vanished from the Office, calling all Clan heads and the Council.

* * *

_Somewhere in Konoha_

Naru was sitting on a random tree she found in her hiding place, suppressing her Chakra to an extent where no Chakra sensors could detect. She knew the way she excused herself from the Office, the Hokage would've called in either Karasu or Inu and sent ANBU Teams searching for her. She would've greeted them, but she didn't want anyone finding out about her secret place.

"Oto-san... Did I make a right choice? Are you happy with Oka-san up there?" Naru asked to no one looking up to the sky. She was in her own private place she found when she was 4 years old while running away from mobs.

"Did I make a right choice of being Konoha's killing tool_? _Are you mad at me Oto-san...? Oka-san?" She asked once more even though knowing she wouldn't get any answers though deeply in her heart, she wanted someone to answer it.

"Natsume... Tenji... Minami-sensei... I miss you all... Why you all did have to leave me? Do you all hate me now? It's my entirely fault... If I acted like a shinobi back then you all would've never died and... Maybe I would've been the same as you Natsume. A normal kunoichi just like you... You were my first friend beside Kyuubi and my best friend. I'm sorry I couldn't protect any of you. ...If I wasn't that loud, then we would've been never exposed and Team 7 would've been still active. I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Naru kept talking to herself about her painful past. It never left her alone since the day Team 7 died. The blood and their deaths repeated over and over again in her dreams.

"Oto-san... Oka-san... Do you hate me for being born? It was my fault that Kyuubi got free and attacked the village. If I wasn't born, then you two would've been still alive and living. Why didn't you just let me die? I killed hundreds of people that day for freeing Kyuubi and you sold your soul to the Shinigami. Why... Why didn't you just let go of me that time...?" Naru wept thinking back all the killings done by Kyuubi. Even if she didn't remember any of them, she saw them through Kyuubi's memories. The cries and screaming... Blood splattered everywhere and buildings all ruined. The painful face of her mother after Kyuubi was forcefully extracted from her. The death of Biwako Obaa-san... The sad face of her parents when they decided of sealing Kyuubi in me... Even if it wasn't hers, if felt like it was her doing it. Killing all innocent shinobis and villagers. Her parents dying... The memories replayed over an over again with the screaming of the villagers running away from Kyuubi, shinobis using Jutsus after Jutsus to hold back Kyuubi from entering the village. Dead people littered on the streets, blood splattered everywhere and limbs of dead shinobis killed by Kyuubi's attack.

She never noticed a group of people hiding in the forest around her.

* * *

_The Hokage meeting_

The Hokage was sitting on his seat, glaring at all Civilian Council members. They didn't understand what they did to make the Hokage this mad to summon all Council members, Shinobi Councils and even all ANBU taichous, including the Sou-taichou.

"Why did you call an emergency meeting Sarutobi this grand? You know this is only called when there is a War." Koharu said raising her voice to the Fire Shadow. If it was possible the Hokage glared harder to his teammate making her flinch.

"I have you called everyone here of your stupid using of power against a Clan head and this is the result you wanted." He said which no Clan heads understood what he meant. The Civilian Council knew what he was saying and were scared.

"You have deliberately used your power against Namikaze Uzumaki Naru, Clan head of Namikaze and Uzumaki! You changed the teams against my will, threatened my personal ANBUs to make them follow to your will! You made Naru to take Team 7 and everyone of you know that Team 7 is a taboo to her! Did you already forget the incident 7 years ago, where Team 7 was massacred with only one survivor? That was Naru. She saw her sensei and her teammates die in front her at the age of 5 and from then, Team 7 itself was a taboo! She became mentally unstable for 6 months and after that she didn't trust anyone even me for 1 year because the client lied to her Team! She didn't want anyone's pity therefore she created masks to look she was now okay. I knew Naru ever since she was born and saw through those masks but didn't say anything for her sake! She joined ANBU to bury the guilt's which she never should've experienced for her age! You forced her to take Team 7 against her will and mine! She was already unstable but you idiots made it worse! The kunais she threw to your miserable heads was only a decoy for her to keep her mask intact. Homura and Koharu, you were once shinobis, therefore you could've seen through the mask she was wearing. What do you think Minato and Kushina's going to say if they see their only daughter is mentally unstable to the village they sacrificed their life and their daughter's freedom?" Sarutobi shouted at them, completely losing himself. He was beyond furious from what he saw how Naru reacted towards him.

"All you have indirectly attacked a Clan head mentally and overused your power to something which you were never supposed to do. You have attacked the Hokage's daughter, Namikaze Clan and Uzumaki Clan head's only daughter mentally, now completely unstable her. Originally, all of the villagers and the Civilian Council was suppose to be killed 11 years ago, but I didn't. I gave you and the village chances every time but you used it to hurt Naru on the worse way possible." He said glaring daggers to the Civilian Council. They were sweating bullets when they heard it.

"W-What do you mean?" One Civilian Council member asked.

"Do you remember the festival 6 years ago?" He asked calmly and they nodded.

"That was for the death of Kyuubi brat." A stupid Civilian Council member said, only to get a kunai stabbed to her skull. The Hokage threw the kunai at his own Council member, being restrained by the 3 ANBU taichous though they were barely holding him.

"Did you think just because she is dead, the law I created is gone? I have told everyone in the village clearly enough even for idiots and morons to understand. Did you idiots really think she died? I faked her death for her sake and in her funeral; no one came except for me. Out of thousands of people in Konoha, no came to honor the death of the hero who protected Kyuubi that night. Minato's last wish was to be for the girl treated like a hero but you all spat on his grave and went against his last wish and treated the girl lower than trash. I faked her death because she was coming to her limit. For a 6 year old, she suffered more than what an adult would suffer. You thought she was a no name orphan? Then why was this girl named _Uzumaki_ Naru?" He asked saying the last question sarcastically to the Council. Now they knew who really the girl was and now were scared shitless.

"Minato isn't a boy who would sacrifice another family no matter what. Can you imagine him asking to another family asking for their baby to make the baby the next Jinchuuriki for Kyuubi? You all know his wife Kushina was pregnant and was going to give birth soon. That girl was born on the day Kyuubi attacked and do you think Minato could another family for their baby when he had a baby himself? He would never allow another family to suffer, so he kept all the suffering within his family to his daughter. He sold his soul to the Shinigami and his daughter's freedom and her normal life for the village and you treated her worse than trash!" The Hokage shouted at them revealing the truth.

"T-Then that Ky- Naru was the Yondaime's daughter?" Haruno Hanaki asked fearfully.

"Didn't I say already? Yes she is Minato's daughter. Now thanks to you idiots, you made her unstable again worse than before and won't trust us anymore! You have committed the highest treason, punishable by death with no trial or receive punishment from the Clan head under the Clan rule with no restriction. This was done by all Civilian Council members including Uchiha advisors and Danzo. All Civilian Council are now to be punished for agreeing to the matter in the first place with Danzo and so are the Uchiha advisors. This is the highest treason of all highest treason; therefore others cannot interfere or get punished together. All Uchihas including the Clan head has not have any right to object to this matter except for the Hokage, Uzumaki or Namikaze Clan. The Daimyo has no power to say anything in this matter as it is a Clan matters and has nothing to do with Konoha." The Hokage said calling ANBUs to capture the Council members and sent them to the deepest level of prison in ANBU Headquarters. The Uchiha advisors were locked in Chakra prison with their Sharingan and Chakra sealed, same with Danzo. After they were gone, the Hokage slumped to his chair tired and heart broken for Naru and the village. He made no motions to say anything and so did other Clan heads. Uchiha Fugaku was angry listening that his Clan advisors of back stabbing him and got his Clan all into trouble. They were all silent till an ANBU appeared next to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama has found Naru-san. He is with my team and are attacked by Naru-san. She is completely unstable and is thinking we are there to get rid of her for good. We need you Hokage-sama as she trusted you the longest. She is in the..." The ANBU said and told where she was only to him. The Hokage jumped from his seat when he heard where Naru was. He thanked the ANBU and sent him away. The Hokage called all Clan heads to follow him to where Naru was. She wasn't SS-rank Nin for nothing and so needed all people.

"All Clan heads follow me. We need to stop Naru at once." He said and leapt out from his office jumping from roof to roof. The Clan heads quickly followed him. Naru found where nobody found. An underground forest under the Hokage monument. The entrance was in the Shodaime head leading it to the forest that was hidden ever since Konoha formed.

* * *

_Underground forest_

"Why do I have to be the one suffering? Why couldn't be someone else? I already lost my parents when I was only few hours old. Why..." Naru mumbled lying on the tree tears sliding down her cheeks dropping down to the ground. She was still caught up in her mind and didn't notice people getting closer till she heard a rustle. She instantly got up, kunais in her hand and threw them where she heard the rustle was. She heard her kunais hit a tree, but not a living thing. She concentrated Chakra on her nose and identified them through her smell.

"Come out! In know you are there! You cannot hide from me ANBUs, Jiraiya!" Naru shouted and 11 figures jumped out from their hidings. They came out with their weapons out which made Naru misunderstand of killing her off for good.

"Who knew my killers will be my godfather and my former comrades." She said summoning her mother's katana and went into an Uzumaki Kenjutsu stance. She attacked them not giving them a chance. She slashed every one of them, only to disperse into a smoke. 'Kagebunshin' she thought and jumped away to a safer distance. Jiraiya came out from his hidings with both of his hands on air showing he wasn't going to attack her.

"We're not here to kill you Naru. We're here to talk." He said trying to negotiate with girl. She only scoffed back.

"How can I believe you? You are a Sannin. Don't think you can talk to me like that because you are my godfather. You don't _deserve_ to my godfather." Naru said and sealed her mother's katana in, much to relief to others thinking it was over but they were wrong. She went to her fours and called in Kyuubi's Chakra. It quickly coated around Naru forming a one tailed fox. Her eyes were no long blue but red and slit like the fox. Her nails were now claws, her scars and deeper and wilder and canines grew long enough to stick out from her lips.

"**I will not live my life with lies anymore!**" She shouted at them her voice more demonic. In a flash, she was in front of Jiraiya and punched his face to the ground, but only to poof into a log.

"**Come out you cowards! Did you really think I forgot about all the attacks and pain I suffered ever since I was born? I remember all the attacks and the faces those who attacked me ever since I was 2! Thanks you and the village, I never had a normal childhood just like others!**" She shouted and punched the ground, causing the earth to crack and deforming the landscape. Tress fell making ANBUs and Jiraiya come out from the hidings. Just one tail cause this much damage and with her skills. They were screwed if she went to more than one tail and hoped the Hokage to arrive soon. Jiraiya had a scroll given by his student Minato incase she went wild with Kyuubi's Chakra, but only the Hokage could open it and so he hoped his sensei to come real fast.

Speak of the Devil, the Hokage and the Clan heads arrived, landing next to Jiraiya. They were shocked when they saw Naru using Kyuubi's Chakra.

"**So now the reinforcements comes to kill me? I never should've trusted any of you! Why! Why Sarutobi Ji-san! Are you also here to kill me for killing your _precious _tools 12 years ago?**" Naru asked the Hokage sarcastically who winced at her tone. She really lost the trust to everyone and thought them as her enemies.

"**I thought I could've trust you but is seems I was wrong. Of course everyone would hate me for killing their precious people. Isn't that right _Hokage-sama_? I bet you're here because I killed Biwako Obaa-san just like others said.**" Naru said tapping into Kyuubi's Chakra more and got 3 more tails making it 4 tails in total. Her form changed to something completely different from before. Every inch of her turned red and 2 fox ears formed on her head. Hr eyes turned white and now had fangs. Kyuubi's Chakra was hovering near Naru like Chakra armor and she now looked more like a fox than before.

"**What's wrong? Are you now all scared of me after of 6 years of torturing me? You thought I would forget the attacks done by villagers, shinobis and _ANBUs_? Don't make me laugh. Thanks to you flesh bags; they haunt me every night in my dream! I feel the pain and scars ache every time I think of them. I'm sure Oto-san is proud of you and going to say. 'Kill her! The demon possessed my daughter!' I never had any parents and no one would be there for me. Do you know I much I cried calling for help every time I was attacked? Others would just laugh at my screams and enjoy the every moment I was tortured. I called for my godfather everyday but he never came for me. The only person who was there was Kyuubi. He cared for me how parents would. He was there when I was hurt. He was there when I had a nightmare. He was always there for me when no one was there for me!**" She shouted gathered positive black Chakra and negative white Chakra, forming 4 Bijudama from her tail and 1 from her mouth. Seeing this, Jiraiya knew it was a very bad news and threw the scroll given by Minato to his sensei.

"Hurry and open this! Minato gave it to me incase of Naru got out of control of Kyuubi's Chakra! Throw it in front of Naru!" He said when Sarutobi caught it. Nodding, the Hokage hurriedly opened it and threw it in front of Naru. Smokes came out and Naru sent her Bijudama through the smokes which never came out to the other end but felt the tremor and the explosion which was 1km away from them. Others didn't know how that happened or knew what was in the smokes and so waited with their weapons ready incase. Naru made no motion to move just like others but crouched to pounce when the smokes were gone. 2 shadows were seen inside the smokes but no one knew who they were.

"I never thought of seeing my daughter like this so soon..." A familiar male voice said making everyone flinch when they heard it.

"Naru... My precious daughter..." Another familiar voice said but this time is was a females speaking.

Hearing this, Naru growled when she heard the 2 people speak. She never heard them in her life, but she heard them in Kyuubi's memories and knew who they were. They were standing in front of her. The redhead summoned white chains to protect herself while the blonde had a three-pronged kunai in front of him. The blonde was wearing his white and red flame trench coat and underneeth the coat he was wearing his green Jounin vest, blue long sleeve ninja shirt with 2 red sprial marks on his shoulder and a loosened pants. Kushina was wearing a long blue dress and a white T-shirt underneeth. It was the last dress she wore on the last day of her life; the day Naruto was born.

"**_Oto-san... Oka-san... _Why are _you_ here? Did they even call you back from _the dead_ to kill me?**" Naru growled when the smokes were all gone revealing Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina looking at her. She growled more deeply sent Chakra blades made out of Kyuubi's Chakra. Kushina blocked Naru's attack by summoning her special Chakra while Minato dodged it using Hiraishin. They were both proved they were real as only Kushina had the special Chakra and only 2 people in Konoha can use Hiraishin. Leaving Kushina alone, Naru went after Minato. He was the one who sealed Kyuubi in her and so he deserved death first than her mom.

"**You are not the only one who can use it!**" Naru said when Minato kept dodging her attacks and finally used Hiraishin to catching up to Minato, punching him in the face. He skidded down the ground with a bloody lip.

"Who knew my daughter could use my trade mark technique at the age of 12?" He asked no one and spit blood out from his mouth. Jiraiya and the Hokage saw the hidden meaning under his sentence. 'You made my daughter a killing machine?' Hiraishin made by Minato to kill hundreds of people in a short amount of time. Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya feared what Minato would do later after the match. Kushina in the others was furious when she saw her daughter using her husband's technique. She knew it was only used for killing in a mass number in few minutes and was going to kill the one who made her daughter a killing machine.

"**Why did you come back? Wasn't making my life hell by sealing Kyuubi into me on my birthday enough! You took away my freedom and my normal life you bastard!**" Naru shouted at him and attacked him once more, but this time she held out her hand and they knew what she was going to do. Chakra was gathered on the palm, forming **Rasengan**, but not any **Rasengan**. It was the completed form what Minato couldn't finish. **Futon: Rasenshuriken**. It was wilder and bigger, with 4 small Wind Chakra blades around Rasengan like shuriken making it a very dangerous technique. Wind Chakra attacks every cell, destroying it completely and beyond repair. If anyone was hit by it, they were dead before they could think of it.

She threw it at him much to Minato's surprise. He knew Wind Chakra was dangerous as he was a Wind user just like Naru. He jumped up to a high tree a safe distance away from his daughter's completed form of his **Rasengan**. He studied it and was stunned when it expanded and literally demolished all objects which was hit by the Wind blades. Minato gave a low whistle despite in the situation was in seeing the effects of the completed **Rasengan**.

Everyone was beyond shocked when they saw the technique. It was overflowing with power and not even the Uchiha Clan head could copy it with his Sharingan and the Hyuga Clan head had to turn of his Byakugan due to mass concentration of Chakra to the technique almost making him go blind. They all pitied the ones if they to get hit from that technique.

"**Come down here you coward!**" Naru shouted at Minato looking up where he was. He knew if he didn't go all out, he wouldn't be able to defeat his daughter and felt sad what he was going to do. Just like she said, he came down and summoned his own katana which were given to every generation to Namikaze Clan heads. The Untamed Storm. He went to his Clan's Kenjutsu stance while Naru summoned Kushina's katana went into Uzumaki Kenjutsu stance.

"**Battle**** against _daughter_ and _father_. Let's see who will survive after the match.**" She said saying 'father' and 'daughter' disgustingly, making Minato flinch and sad when he heard it. One stray tear slid down to his cheek, but was gone before anyone could see it. He hardened his mind and soul and ran to Naru with his katana. Naru copied it and ran towards Minato with her katana ready to swing his head off. Kushina couldn't see it anymore and slumped to the ground, her face covered by her hands. The moment of their family reunion, they were fighting each other to death. Her special Chakra was long gone and she wanted to help Minato and Naru but if she used her Chakra against Naru, she will get hurt. She didn't want to hurt her daughter on the moment she met her. The Sandaime Hokage, the ANBUs, Jiraiya and the Clan heads didn't move an inch from their spot. They were still shocked seeing once dead people back and one of them was fighting against Naru. They didn't want to admit it but they knew Minato would lose. This was Naru they were talking about. The youngest SS-rank Nin in Bingo Book, the youngest to make into ANBU, became the youngest and strongest ANBU Sou-taichou in Konoha history. She mastered all of Minato's techinques and had full control over Kyuubi's Chakra. She was near impossible to beat.

The fight was all blurry. They were too fast for their eyes and the Genins wouldn't see a blur at all except for sound of katanas clashing together and making sparks. This was beyond a Kage battle and if they interferred, they would be dead before they thought of it. The Uchiha Clan head had his Sharingan activated, but no difference was made. Only blurs of red and yellow with sparks now and then. They were using **Hiraishin no Jutsu**, thanks to that, they couldn't see the battle at all. Kushina couldn't do use her Special Chakra chain being there was a 50-50 chance of her husband or her daughter getting hit by it. Minato then jumped 10 meters away from Naru and everyone used the time to see what happened just after 30 minutes of nonstop fighting. Naru was still okay, no damages on her while Minato was panting and had a small cut on his neck where Naru tried to nick his head off but missed. He had 2 deep slashes on his back, a minor slash in his left leg, 3 minor slash on his right leg and 1 deep slash on both of his arms. They were shocked seeing a cut on Minato's head and knew she truly wanted to kil l Minato in cold blood. Not even 10 seconds later, Naru disappeared and appeared in front of Minato and gave him a sidekick to his stomach sending him away. Minato coughed up blood and stood up and ducked Naru's slash, barely avoiding it by his blond hair chopped off by the flow. Everyone skipped a heartbeat when they saw Minato just avoided death.

They kept on fighting for another 30 minutes now and Minato was reaching his limit while Naru was still okay and wasn't tired at all. He fell to his knees as soon as his body reached its limit from fighting against Naru. Slashes were everywhere on his body. 2 shallow cuts on his neck where Naru missed to nick his head off, 4 deep slashes on his back, 2 deep slashes on his left arm and 3 on his right arm, 1 big diagonal slash on his chest and 4 minor slash on his right leg and 2 minor slash on his left leg. Naru had no slash on her thanks to Kyuubi's Chakra which healed every slash he made. He tried using **Hiraishin no Jutsu **but Naru caught up to his speed using her own **Hiraishin no Jutsu** making it impossible to stand only few meters away from her.

"**Are you at your limit already? **(Snort)** This is the almighty Yondaime Hokage who _defeated _Kyuubi no Kitsune who can't even stand against a former ANBU Sou-taichou. I'm disappointed.**" Naru said walking towards Minato slowly. Her katana held on her right arm dragged through the ground, leaving a long slashed mark. She stopped in front of Minato and held her katana high to send her final blow. Kushina couldn't move from her spot and just saw her own daughter trying to kill her own father and her husband. Her body refused to move and so she was tortured to see her husband die in the arms of her daughter. She closed her eyes as soon as Naru's arm fell sending the final blow but she didn't hear any sickening sound of any flesh slashed. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a shadow wrapped around Naru and her arm stopping from chopping Minato's head off just a centimeter away. Following the shadow it was Nara Shikaku holding Naru together from killing Minato.

"I just made it in time. Hurry, Chouza, take Hokage-sama away from Naru while she can't move! She's too strong for me to bind her completely. Hurry before she breaks free from my shadow! "Shikaku shouted having trouble to keep his shadow binding Naru together even using Ne sign to concentrate. Nodding, Chouza ran to the blonde Hokage and took him away from Naru who was struggling from the Nara's shadow.

"**LET ME GO! THAT BASTARD NEEDS TO DIE!**" Naru shouted as she forced herself to move against the will of the shadows. Shikaku began to sweat bullets as Naru moved step by step towards them even with his shadow intact. Then Shikaku lost his control over the shadows and had to release Naru who had no problem to appear suddenly in front of them. She raised her hand, but then suddenly stopped. The Clan heads and others jumped away from Naru using the moment to a safer distance and waited for her to move.

"Inoichi, did you do anything?" The Nara asked his friend who shook his head.

"F-Fugaku, did you use y-your Sharingan against N-Naru?" Minato asked through his pain but the Uchiha Clan head shook his head like Inoichi. Kushina ran to Minato, trying to heal him by applying basic Healing Jutsu she learnt from Tsunade, but healed only a little. Then suddenly, Naru collapsed to her knees and let go of her katana and held her head to together in pain. She screamed painfully which echoed through the forest.

"**STOP! STOP!**" Naru screamed as Kyuubi's Chakra withdraw from her. She returned to her normal form, but her whiskers, the nails and her eyes stayed the same. She then looked at where others were. They flinched when they saw she was staring at them and thought she finally lost her mind. Blood tears dripped down from her eyes.

"**M-Minato... H-Hurry and s-stop her... Her b-body reached i-its limit and i-if you d-don't stop her... s-she will die and I w-will be f-free.**" Kyuubi said through the pain Naru's body was dealing with. They were confused when they heard Naru was speaking differently from before but then knew who it was then they heard the last words. It was Kyuubi speaking to them and wondered why they were helping them.

"**S-She has m-maximum 5 m-minutes. H-Hurry and s-stop her from using m-my Chakra. I d-didn't repay back t-to her yet... H-Hurry...**" Kyuubi said pleading the blonde Hokage who was deathly tired. He knew nothing but understood one thing. Kyuubi was actually pleading to him to save his Naru. Nodding back to Kyuubi in Naru, the Kyuubi smiled through Naru and returned Naru to her body. She then began screaming again and knew they had to act quickly before Naru died. Getting help from Kushina, Minato walked to Naru weakly who made no motions to attack him but clench her head together in pain. Blood tears were dripping down from her eyes down to her cheeks, dripping it to the ground. Minato shakily took out a seal which he made for Kushina on the day when Naru was born incase of Kyuubi's Chakra went wild. He didn't manage to put it on Naru through the fighting, but now he did. He placed it Naru's forehead and the effects kicked in as soon as it was placed in. Kyuubi's Chakra lost contact with Naru, returning her original form. She then slump forward unconscious into Minato's arms on the moment she lost contact with Kyuubi's Chakra. In Naru's mind, Kyuubi was glad Minato stopped her before she died. He couldn't stop her from forcing herself using his Chakra. Her rage and to kill him was too great for him to stop and only managed to stop her by taking most of his Chakra from her.

Minato cried seeing his daughter's limp in his arms all tired and battered. He cradled her in his arms tears sliding down his cheeks and muttered to Naru, 'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Naru... It's my entire fault... I'm sorry Naru... Please forgive me...' Kushina hugged her husband and her daughter into a family hug also crying seeing her daughter hating her and Minato so much to kill them on them moment they met for the first time. In the background, the ANBUs, Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya and the Clan heads stayed quiet for the family who suffered. They didn't make a sound for 10 minutes till Minato stood with Kushina helping him. He cradled Naru in his arms and refused to let her go.

"Let's go back." He said simply and walked slowly, limping through the way carrying Naru in his arms who was still crying blood in her sleep. The ANBUs divided into two groups, sending one group to protect the Sandaime Hokage, while the other one went to protect the Yondaime Hokage and his family.

* * *

Minato and Kushina didn't bother to hide away from the village. The village were shocked to see to the once dead Blonde Hokage and his wife back carrying an unconscious body of Naru. They ignored the villagers, guessing correctly what happened to Naru after they died. ANBUs were on the roof guarding the 2 Hokages, while 2 ANBUs each stayed next to Sandaime and Yondaime Hokage. Jiraiya and Kushina helped Minato walking down the street towards the hospital. He and Naru needed treatment fast. Shinobis were shocked to see the greatest hero back alive and when they were half way to the hospital, 2 ANBUs dropped down kneeling to Minato.

"Yondaime Hokage-sama, it is honored to see back alive again." Inu said in a strained voice and Minato knew who it was but didn't say his name.

"Hokage-sama, it may sound rude, but please allow us ANBUs to treat Naru-Sem...San. She dislikes to be treated in the hospital and to be seen by other people. She trusts no one in the hospital or their treatments towards her and had trusted us for 6 years now. "Karasu said with his head down but Minato didn't want to part with Naru and also noticed that the ANBU held himself from calling Naru which he didn't recognize. 'Sem?' Sem... Sem... Wait, Sempai!' Minato thought shocked but didn't reveal the emotion to his face.

"I understand for worrying my daughter but when I first saw Naru, her eyes held only betrayal towards everyone. I'm not trying to insult you and your ANBUs but it will be the best for her to be treated in Konoha hospital than in ANBU. When she wakes up, there is a high chance that she will rebel and think she is kept in custody. Thank you for accepting my daughter as a child not Kyuubi. "Minato said to the ANBU saying the last sentence quietly, only for the ANBUs to hear.

"I understand Hokage-sama. Forgive us for our sudden entrance." Karasu said and excused himself with Inu from the blonde Hokage who just smiled warmly to them.

"You have a lot of things to talk about Sarutobi." The blonde Hokage said looking back at to the current Hokage who nodded back at him. They walked in to the hospital casually like how they used to when they were once alive 12 years ago.

"I need Medics here!" Kushina shouted in the hospital, accidentally causing Naru to stir up in Minato's arms. She quickly covered her mouth and smiled to see Naru sleeping so innocent like a little angel in disguised. Minato also smiled seeing Naru sleep helplessly in his arms and also felt guilt piling up in him.

Medics quickly arrived to heal Minato first, but he argued to let Naru to heal first than him. He and the medics argued till Kushina got fed up with his stubbornness and punched his head hard.

"Shut up Minato. The first thing we comeback, you got your ass kicked by our daughter, had to get help from Shikaku and Chouza and now you're acting like a 6 year old!" She scolded him and he just smiled back at her nervously. She was scary as hell when she was pissed and not even the legendary Konoha no Kiiroi Senko could stand up against her.

"B-But Shina-chan..." He called her by her nickname only to get hit again.

"She suffers from mild Chakra depletion and extreme stress from using furball's Chakra too much for a long time. I know it because I was the same as her. The best treatment is to rest for a while. Now shut up and get your ass moving or I'll make it move by me." She said threatening Minato who held bother his hands up in defense. The Medics checked on Naru and it was true what Kushina said. Hearing the Naru's result, he allowed the Medics to heal him at last. In the background, all the Clan heads, the Hokage and ANBUs saw the scene between Minato being scolded by Kushina amusingly and were happy to see them again. They didn't know what actually happened, so they still needed an explanation from the blonde. After getting treated, Minato and Naru were moved to a private area of the Hospital where only the higher ups like the Hokage could stay in. The Medics put Minato and Naru in the same room since it was big enough for them to stay. After the Medics left, the Sandaime Hokage quickly put up the **Sound Barrier Jutsu** and looked back at Minato who was also staring back at him passively. Kushina ignored the 2 men glaring at each other and sat on a chair next to Naru's bed, fiddling with her hair hoping for her to wake up soon. ANBUs were stationed outside the room guarding the door from any people from visiting them.

"Before you ask how Kushina and I am back to the living, why don't you start from the beginning how my daughter became a killing machine and did she mean a _former ANBU Sou-taichou_? I heard from the ANBU stumbling across her name nearly calling her Naru-_Sempai_? What is the meaning of his Sarutobi? I trusted you for Naru's safety from killing from a young age like now and she wasn't supposed to know or use Kyuubi's Chakra until she was 16! What in the heaven's name happened after me and Kushina died?" He asked sitting on his bed glaring at the Hokage. Sandaime Hokage didn't say anything or looked up to face Minato's face. For few seconds there was silence and he started talking everything of Naru's life. The callings from the villagers, his advisors, Civilian Council for her to be killed, Danzo revealingly asking her to be his personal weapon, the orphanage kicking her out at the age of 2, her graduation at the age of 5, the beatings every year on her birthday and other occasions, her team's death, Jounin Exam, Faking her death, Joining ANBU, ANBU's massacre, becoming ANBU Sou-taichou, the day of her stepping down from her position, the interference from the Civilian Council of forcing her taking a team and trying to do a forced marriage between the Uchiha Clan against the Uchiha Clan head's.

By the time Sandaime Hokage was finished, the Clan heads were ashamed and angry to themselves and to the villagers. Minato clenching the bed sheet, enough to make his hand shake and turn pale from lack of blood circulation. Kushina was trying her best to not release her Special Chakra to kill those bastard villagers who tried to kill her daughter.

"Those bustards... I left my daughter behind and asked as my last wish for her to be treated as a hero but this is the way to thank back who saved the village itself from Kyuubi's attack 12 years ago? They spat on my grave and ignored my _last _wish before I DIED!" Minato growled angrily while looking outside the window next to him seeing the villagers outside who were having fun and enjoying their life not knowing they have pissed off the 2 legendary shinobis in Konoha History. He narrowed his eyes dangerously and leaked his killing intent thinking how his people went against him. The Clan heads and the Hokage knew Minato and Kushina pissed off very badly and felt sorry for the first victim to stand up against while the 2 former Clan heads were like that.

"Where are they? Where are the _Civilian Council and Danzo?_" Minato asked barely holding his rage. They made a huge mistake to go against the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clan that boldly challenging them with no defense behind after attacking their only child in that magnitude.

"They are in the deepest prison in ANBU Headquarters. I have given them a choice of to be killed on the spot of highest treason or receive the punishment from the Clan head under the Clan rule with no restriction meaning _only_ Naru can give the punishment. I'm sorry Minato but you can't be the one to give the punishment, same with Kushina. She claimed to be the Clan head of Uzumaki and Namikaze to honor you two 3 months ago therefore it would put you as the Clan advisors for Naru." The Hokage said sadly and Minato knew it was true. The moment his daughter became the Clan head, they were stepped down from the seat to as Naru's Clan advisors. He cursed himself for not being the one to give the punishments as he already had lists of torture for the ones who would go against him or his family.

He sighed dejected and leaned back to his bed feeling so useless to his family. He is first hated by his daughter and was nearly killed by her when they first met, he sealed Kyuubi in her making her life living hell, and now she was right next to him unconscious suffering from extreme stress and mild Chakra depletion thanks to him of fighting her just like in Third Great Shinobi War but using a katana instead of kunai of slitting his enemies throats.

"Mina-kun, don't hate yourself. It's not your fault. You were just trying to protect the village you grew up as the leader of the village. You were a good leader of the village therefore stop hating yourself." Kushina said turning back to the blonde whose eyes held sorrow.

"How can I be a good leader when I can't take care of our own daughter? I made her life a living hell and took her freedom from being a normal child. I was too faithful of this village and only saw the good side of it. Naru suffered her life in the dark side of her life for the first 6 years and spent the other half in killing others at the age of 7 willing to become a killing weapon just to be acknowledged." He said sadly and regretfully of what he had done. Though he didn't understand why Kyuubi was trying to save Naru when he was going to be free if she died, but not like he wanted her to die of Kyuubi be free again.

"I'm a failure as a father and as the Hokage. I was suppose to lead the village and know it thoroughly and yet I only knew the bright side of Konoha thinking that she will be treated as a hero like my last wish. I had too much faith in them and failed to notice that she won't have a normal life but hell waiting for her." He said clenching his hands together causing his nails to bite into his skin, making it bleed. He ignored the pain and looked sadly to Naru who was sleeping on the bed next to his.

"I don't know how long Naru was using Kyuubi's Chakra especially using four tails against you for slightly over an hour; I wouldn't be surprised if she just dropped dead on the floor of over using Kyuubi's Chakra that much and long for her age. If Kyuubi didn't warn us, she would've died in few minutes. After you cut off Kyuubi's Chakra from her circulation, he was healing her as fast as he could to stabilize her. His Youki poisoned over half of her body and even for me; I can use Kyuubi's Chakra in four tail mode maximum of 2 hours in my perfect state. I don't know if I should be proud of her of surpassing me or scold her of trying to kill you and herself from using Kyuubi's Chakra in that mass amount for a long time." She said sitting on the chair facing towards Minato who smiled sadly at her. From that smile, she knew he would never forgive himself until he made Naru's life normal.

"Well then, Minato can you explain how you are still alive?" The Sandaime Hokage asked breaking private conversation between him and Kushina.

"Well... To put it simply since it will be too complex for you guys to understand about Fuinjutsu, me and Kushina put some of our life energy into the seal. We can stay here of maximum of 2 weeks and minimum of 4 days. It is an S-rank Fuinjutsu that I have created knowing in the future that Kyuubi's Chakra would go wild, though not in the way I expected." He explained very bluntly to the Clan heads, the Hokage and his teacher. Hearing this, they were staring right back at them thinking, 'How in the hell did he manage to do that?' Even Jiraiya who taught Minato Fuinjutsu, he didn't understand how his student managed to do that.

"Before you ask if I can make more, I can't. The seal I have created was only capable of holding my life and Kushina's life energy. If it was for others, then the seal had to be adjusted for your life energy since it will be different from mine. The seal I have created doesn't come from any seals in the history if Fuinjutsu which would make that if the seal had to be adjusted; you had to work from scratch to make a new one." He hurriedly included the extra information before they were going to ask to make some for them. They sighed hearing it and gave up before asking him. They never noticed that Naru's body was slowly emitting Kyuubi's Chakra till it was enough for everyone to notice the sinister Chakra they had just faced few hours ago. Minato and Kushina first took notice of Kyuubi's Chakra and towards Naru who was emitting Kyuubi's Chakra in her unconscious form. They cursed which made others to look at them and look at Naru making them curse. Naru was still unconscious with Kyuubi's Chakra wrapping her fully around her and soon there was Kyuubi's head forming using his own Chakra.

"Shit, was the seal weakened of using his Chakra too much when she was fighting me?" Minato hissed silently with his hand with the same seal he used earlier.

"**Minato, I'm not here to fight you or to get freed. If I did, they I wouldn't have warned you about Naru's condition. I'm here to explain why Naru was acting so violently today and why she felt betrayed by the Sandaime.**" Kyuubi said to Minato who was shocked from hearing what he just heard from Kyuubi.

"**You and Kushina wouldn't know but today is the anniversary of Naru's ANBU team who were all killed in a mission and coincidently the true death of Team 7. She lied when Natsume, Tenji and Minami were killed because that time, it was too much pressure for her to handle. She lied saying that they died on the third day on their mission when they died only 4 hours later when the mission started.**" Sandaime Hokage and others were shocked when they heard the truth. "**She was chased for 3 days and was finally able to comeback without getting caught. The ones you found dead near Team 7 were not the one who killed the team. The real killer was killed by my Chakra and his body evaporated due to my Youki. Those ninjas you found with her team were the ones trying to take their bodies away and sell them for money. She acted on instinct only thinking of protecting her team. That happened right before she came back to the village soaked in blood. You did noticed a difference on her today like why she was acting all hyper. You did noticed it but concluded to something else. Normally on this day when she was in ANBU, she would just coop in her office and wouldn't come out for a day. But this time, if she didn't come like normal, her team would've noticed that there was something wrong and would come to the Sandaime Hokage asking for details why, which would cause of the Hokage telling about Naru and her team 7 years ago. She was acting sensitive because she was accused of killing her teammates when she was 5 because of me. Since then she was more hated in the village but didn't want anyone's sympathy especially from you Sandaime, that's why she didn't tell anyone about this. If you said to her of her teaching method spying through the glass ball in other days it would've been fine but after saying that today, all the anger and stress she suppressed it for 7 years just snapped open causing her to go unstable. If this happened as it was suppose to, she wouldn't have gone this far especially towards Minato, but having the future Team 7 under her, the pressure was too great causing to cloud her judgments over things and think only about killing the one who made her life hell.**" The fox said and Minato winced on the last sentence which didn't go unnoticed by the fox.

"**Minato, she doesn't hate you for what you have done. She was ANBU Sou-taichou at the age of 7 and for 5 years. She knew the pressure you had that night and couldn't ask for your shinobis to go and fight me just like how Naru refused to be accompanied by her own ANBUs for their sake. After Naru's ANBU team was killed, ever since then she refused or didn't allow anyone to go on a mission with her. She did the missions all solo no matter how hard they were. But when she wakes up, which will be soon, she will remember everything and will regret of what she had done. Help her when she's confused and lonely Minato, Kushina.** **She needs her parents and she's too young to live alone with all of those pressures on her.**" Kyuubi said and disappeared with the Red Chakra. Naru then woke after few seconds Kyuubi disappeared.

"W-Where is this place?" She quietly asked still lying down on the bed. Minato and Kushina's head jerked up hearing Naru's voice and the Clan heads, the Hokage and Jiraiya were also glad to see Naru back. Naru sat up slowly on the bed she was lying to get a better view to know where she was. She silently hissed of recognizing where she was. _Konoha__Hospital_. Her body still felt sore of using too much Kyuubi's Chakra and using constant Hiraishin. Her mind stayed blank for few moments till everything came to her. The return of her parents, the fighting and nearly killing her father. Remembering the memories, she began to shake in fear of what she had done. Kushina immediately hugged her whispering soft and soothing words to her ear calming her down. She was still shocked of what she had done and the things she was going to do to others.

"W-What have I done..." She whispered to herself still hugged from her mother.

"Sh... It's okay Naru. It's okay." Kushina whispered back cradling Naru in her arms back and forth. Minato got out from his bed and went to Naru's bed, sitting at the other side of the bed.

"Naru..." Minato spoke softly and quietly. Naru turned her head around, no longer being hugged by the red head and saw the very person she tried to kill only few hours ago.

"O-Oto-san...?" Naru asked shakily and Minato nodded. She then glazed her eyes to her bed, unable to face what she had done to her father. She remembered every details of the fight and was ashamed of herself of letting her rage and anger take over her.

"I'm sorry Oto-san. I'm sorry..." Naru whispered quietly tears dropping to her bed sheet.

"No, I'm sorry Naru. I'm sorry for making you a Jinchuuriki. I'm sorry for making your life hell and carry all the burdens." Minato said lifting Naru's face and wiped off her tears on her cheek.

"B-But I tried to kill you. I let my emotions go wild because..." Naru was unable to finish the sentence feeling all the guilt from all those years.

"Today is your team and your ANBU team. Kyuubi explained everything to us. It's normal for your emotions to go wild. You're 12 years old and yet you hold more pressure and guilt than anyone else. You hold the pressure of a Hokage which is even hard for adults." He said hugging Naru who returned the hug.

"It's my fault... If I had organized the plan better then my ANBU team wouldn't have died and I was too excited on my first C-rank mission and made a lot of noises which caused my team's death... I'm a failure as a shinobi... because of my incompetence, 12(9 ANBUs not counting Naru and 3 members in Team 7) lives were wasted..." Naru sobbed burying her face on Minato's shoulder, wetting his clothes. All events of the importance to Naru and the events that happened today, it caused Naru to emotionally break down from being the professional shinobi to a little girl. Minato just rubbed her back to calm her Hokage and others now knew the pressure she carried on her shoulder until deaths of her ANBU team and Team 7 hit her very hard. Naru cried for 10 minutes and fell asleep due to exhaustion and crying in Minato's arms. She occasionally called her teammates name, especially Natsume's name a lot in her sleep.

Minato laid Naru down on her bed and let her sleep. He looked at her sadly of how many things she had to go through and some of it; even he didn't go through it yet. He knew the pressure she had bringing to the fact that he was once a Hokage and sent lots of his shinobis to death to his foolish choices. The worst after seeing his daughter in this state was Obito's death. He always regretted of leaving his team alone to do the mission even it was Kakashi's first mission as the Jounin leader like he was regretting of leaving Naru behind the dangerous world. He was still a rookie Jounin and should've thought of the bad side that could happen. If he did, then he would've left a Kagebunshin there to help him incase they were in trouble. Minato grimaced of thinking back the day he found Kakashi and Rin all broken from Obito's death. He didn't know much of Obito's family, but he knew he was loved by all Uchiha children and Itachi had the worst when he heard Obito's death. He was still five that time, but the event scarred him mentally and emotionally.

"Let's call today a day shall we Minato? We've been here for nearly an hour now, so the Medics should be coming soon to kick us out. We'd better go or they'll ban us from visiting you." The Hokage said in a joking manner and excused himself with the Clan heads from the room. There were still ANBUs stationed outside and inside for extra safety. Both shinobis knew there were 4 ANBUs inside and 2 ANBUs outside the door but ignored them knowing they won't go even they ordered them to. It was only 3:00 pm but Kushina and Minato were dead tired from the earlier incident and needed a lot of sleep. Kushina closed the curtains and turned off the light making to room dim from lack of light. She then kissed Naru's cheek murmuring 'Goodnight' and climbed up to Minato's bed cuddling to him making Minato laugh at her antics and nearly making female ANBUs saying 'awe...'.

"It's good to have a peaceful time together as a family with none of those old coots and Danzo bothering us." Kushina said lying next to Minato, using his arm like a pillow.

"I know but you do know that we have to explain to the village and the shinobis of our return?" Minato asked his wife playing with her crimson red hair.

"I know and I'm not the one doing it since this idea was yours in the very beginning therefore you'll be the one explaining. I wouldn't tell them the truth since it would cause more chaos than what we have made already. It's not all common to see 2 dead people walking down the street, one of them battered up with slash marks everywhere holding an unconscious body of Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan head crying blood with the Sandaime Hokage and all Clan heads behind us following including a team of ANBUs guarding the roof and ground." She said as her finger was walking up Minato's chest to his face. Once it reached its destination, she pulled Minato into her giving a 5 minute passionate kiss. This made all ANBUs to blush seeing them kiss like that and now knew they were teasing them in every way those couple could think of.

"Aren't you passionate today?" He huskily whispered to her ear, loudly enough for the ANBUs to hear and grinned mischievously seeing her shiver. He and Kushina were having so much of teasing those four ANBUs. He then slid his hand down to her hips but was slapped away by Kushina who had a mock angry face on her.

"You want to have sex in a room with a 12 year old child sleeping next to us and the _ANBUs_ to hear me? Do you want to make other copies of your perverted teacher when we're only few hours we're back alive?" She asked with her eyebrows lifted and hearing this, Minato laughed nervously blushing slightly and ANBUs were blushing red like tomatoes but couldn't just abandon their duties.

"A very good point taken. That's the last thing I wanted and it was hell when there were reports of a white haired baboon laughing like a pervert staring into the women's hot spring you know. That took over a half of my whole paperwork." He said and nursed his poor hand.

"Anyway, hurry and go to sleep. Fighting with Naru from the first thing you're back alive, using Hiraishin constantly for an hour would exhaust you and you still need to make a speech. So you have two choices. Sleep right now peacefully with no violence included or knocked out by me in a _very_ painful way?" She asked waving her fist over his head. Minato got his free hand up and chose number one.

"Good night." Minato slurred and fell asleep. Listening to his steady and deep breathings, Kushina knew he was now in deep sleep. Looking back at Naru for the last time, Kushina fell asleep in her husband's warm arm with no worries.

* * *

_Next day_

Naru woke up when a little light through the curtains shined to her face. She opened her eyes but closed instantly when the lights were directly shining at her poor eyes. Thanks to Kuubi, her eyesight was better than any human therefore she was suffering more than others. Turning her head into another angle she opened them once more and was glad there was no sunlight blinding her. Getting up slowly, with her hair messier than usual, she got out and grabbed a comb which was on top of the drawer next to her. Combing her long hair, she tied them to a high ponytail, which still the tip of the hair reached to her hips, just below her butt. Putting back the comb, she opened the drawer to find her Jounin vest, Hiata-ate, kunai and shuriken pouch, and her shinobi sandals inside. Wearing them quickly and quietly, she looked around the room and noted that it was about 7:00 am. Her nose was stinging madly from the smell from the hospital which already had half-numbed her nose, she quickly wrote a quick note for her parents, when they wake up and wouldn't go all mad. After writing the note, she looked at the four ANBUs that were hiding inside the room. She smiled at them sweetly and had her finger on top of her lips whispering, "Shhh...". Behind her the ANBUs saw a red demon mask with horns glaring at them holding a kitchen knife as if wanting to cut them down to pieces. (**A/N**:Miya in Sekirei. She's damn freaky) They shivered seeing the demon and nodded to her who just smiled back normally and had her mask demon disappear much to the ANBU's wishes. She then opened the door and went out, doing the samething with the 2 ANBUs outside. All ANBUs were scared shitless seeing her demon mask for the first time and was very thankful that she didn't use that mask when she was in ANBU. She then disappeared from the spot like an old fashion just like ANBUs, which was a trade secret between the ANBUs. Naru made sure no one saw her or else they would go and wake up Minato and Kushina if they could go pass the ANBUs though.

2 hours passed eversince Naru sneaked out from the hospital just leaving a note for Minato and Kushina but nothing else. Minato stirred slwoly waking up from his sleep and sat up without making up his wife. She was never a morning person, therefore if you wake her up before it was 11:00 am, she would normally go into a demon mode and would be pissed off for the whole day. He slid his arm from Kushina who was using it as her pillow without waking her up. His blonde spiky hair was more messier than usual and now looked like a puffed up porcupine. He was wearing the same clothes which he had fought Naru. Slashes and blood marks were everywhere in his clothes and was thankful that he had some spare clothes in one of the scroll he would always carry with him and went to the bathroom which was stationed inside the room. It didn't take him long to change into his spare clothes. By the time he came out from the bathroom, it was surprising to see Kushina was up, combing her hair neatly. She had her fringe clipped with a single golen clip which was a present from Minato on her birthday.

"You woke up early today Shina-chan." Minato said using her nickname. She just grinned back at him.

"Did you read the note?" She asked him, and he tilted his head of not knowing what she was talking about. She pointed to Naru's bed which he had never noticed that Naru was missing. His eyes widen in shock, he ran to her bed, only to see a single note just like Kushina said. On the paper, it said, 'I'll be back for lunch. From Naru'. Minato was relieved that she wasn't kidnapped or something. Knowing Naru was stronger than him, he had no worries.

"I already interrogated the ANBUs and she left 2 hours ago and threatened them using the demon mask inheritated from me." Kushina said joyfully and Minato shivered when he heard that Naru inheritated her demon mask and felt like crying.

"It's 9:00 am, so we have couple of hours to spend before having lunch with Naru." Minato said and Kushina nodded grabbing his hand. They dismissed the ANBUs who were guarding them for nearly 18 hours straight and were grateful to be dismissed only wanting to have some sleep. They walked through the halls, smiling at each other holding hands like a couple. The medics, nurses and shinobis inside the hospital were frozen on the spot to see them alive and knew it wasn't a dream but reality. Once they were out from the hospital, they were jumping from roof to roof heading for the Hokage Tower.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry I updated the story so late. I'm now just starting my GCSE and my school thought it was a good idea to change the GCSE to something else. Becuase of this, it will be harder for me to update chapters from now on, but I will give you my word that I will never abandon this story and so is 'Welcome Back'. Thank you for the ones who reviewed my stories!


	5. AN

I know it's been a year since I've updated this story. As a lazy person, the updates are really really slow.

I lost my touch on Namikaze Uzumaki Naru Re-written, so I read it again to regain it. Yes, you all know what's coming next.

This is already a re-written story and everyone agrees with me that the very first one was horrible and made no such sense. I never did to me either.

But, I can't stand all the errors I've made in the story and when I tried fixing it, I ended of erasing and rewritng the whole chapter. Now, that's not good. So, I decided to write this story all over again, this time better than before. The plot will stay the same... I hope but no promises on weekly or monthly updates on all the stories I've wrote so far and the new ones in the future.

I am grateful to all the readers who supported me till the end and reviewed my lacking story. Actually, I'm quite surprised I got so little flames on my story. I expected more after reading this... nonsense story.

I'm sorry to say that this isn't a chapter but when the new story comes up, I hope it will satisfy you.

-Dumti-

P.S: I'm not going to delete this story, but I will delete the first version 'Namikaze Uzumaki Naru'. I'm sorry for those people who enjoyed it, but I doubt anyone enjoyed that messy story in the first place.

Ciao


End file.
